Charlus Potter
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Charlus Potter, un excentrico y estricto multimillonario se hará cargo del nieto que creía muerto, le dará todo lo que un Potter necesita, buenos tratos, ropas.. y una educación estricta, podrán Harry y Sirius ablandar al abuelo Potter o lo volveran loco?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Holaaaa XD, yo sé lo que están pensando, pero este es un fic corto de cuatro o cinco capitulos, solo para desestresarme de mi TESIS XD no es tan malo que tenga tantos fics, piensenlo bien, hay mucho de donde leer jejejeje y pues lean el capi

* * *

En una majestuosa mansión localizada a mitad de Rumania, justo en un hermoso lugar rodeado por los cárpatos, inundada en los espesos bosques de Transilvania, se llevaba a cabo una reunión de dos personas que hablaban sumidos en la semi penumbra del salón, uno de ellos estaba recostado en un imponente diván, el otro, más joven, de pie frente a él… la aldaba de la puerta golpeó con debilidad, ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, el más joven se apresuró ir a la puerta; los portones rechinaron al ser abiertos, una silueta se dibujó recargada contra el marco, después cayó inconsciente…

Los días que siguieron al escape de Sirius, Harry los pasó sonriente, estaba alegre de saber que tenía a alguien que lo quería, que cuando se demostrara la inocencia de Sirius, él podría dejar a los Dursley, esa pequeña esperanza hacía más llevadera la cercanía del verano…

--Lo he dejado en una habitación, está muy débil --un hombre de algunos 28 años, castaño oscuro de ojos negros entraba con expresión preocupada en ese salón que seguía en penumbras

--Gracias Alain, muchas gracias --contestó una cálida voz desde la oscuridad del diván

--Pero¿es que estás seguro?, podría ser peligroso

--No te preocupes Alain, yo sé lo que hago, por lo pronto me gustaría que me consiguieras lo que te he pedido

--Bien Charlus, como digas, lo tendrás tan rápido como pueda¿estás seguro en eso de quedarte solo con él?

--Alain, agradezco tu preocupación pero creo poder cuidarme solo, además, ese hombre no se atrevería a levantarme la voz, mucho menos a atacarme, anda y…

--...y tráeme eso, claro señor, claro, como diga, pero después no me culpe a mí

El hombre en el diván sonrió mirando como el joven salía, con lentitud se puso de pie y salió del salón rumbo al piso superior, pensativo subió los escalones y al llegar viró a la derecha y anduvo un par de segundos hasta que llegó a una puerta de nogal, con cuidado la abrió y entró… sobre la enorme cama miró a un casi esquelético hombre… asombrado se acercó y lo observó con detenimiento… los ojos hundidos, el cabello largo y desarreglado, definitivamente ese no era el Sirius Black que él recordaba…

--Sirius --murmuró el hombre cuando Black medio abrió un ojo, le dio una sonrisa y volvió a perder el conocimiento

Los días pasaron, el verano llegó y Sirius aunque ganaba peso y su apariencia mejoraba, seguía sin despertar mientras Harry se preparaba mentalmente para un verano con los Dursley aunque con la esperanza de que su padrino recuperara pronto su inocencia…

La primera mañana del verano, un hombre de cabello cano desayunaba en la terraza, desvió la mirada de su fruta cuando la puerta se movía

--Black¿cuántas veces te he dicho que es de mal gusto caminar descalzo? --preguntó serio mirando al hombre de cabello sobre las orejas y mirada de plata que comenzaba a recuperar su brillo

-- ¿Se…señor Potter? --tartamudeó Sirius sorprendido

--Aunque demuestres ese respeto Black, no te daré desayuno hasta que te pongas algo en los pies y de preferencia te vistas decentemente --aclaró Charlus mientras dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie, lentamente se acercó a un aturdido Sirius y lo abrazó como a un viejo amigo, Sirius poco a poco correspondió al abrazo

--Como… que… --balbuceó Black cuando el abrazo terminaba, el hombre le sonrió -- ¿Quién me cortó el cabello? --gritó aterrado cuando se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

--Te ves mucho mejor así Orión, lo he dicho mucho --comentó Charlus regresando a la mesa, Sirius enarcó una ceja mirándolo

-- ¿Sigue sin sentimientos verdad?, llegué muriéndome y usted lo que hace es cortarme el cabello --reclamó acercándose a la mesa

-- ¡Eh no, no, no, no… sin zapatos no te sientas a mi mesa y menos en pijama!

-- ¿Y si solo mueve su varita?...

--No seas perezoso Orión, en tu habitación hay ropa decente…

Sirius dio media vuelta y como adolescente regañado regresó a su habitación, veinte minutos después regresó con el entrecejo fruncido y de brazos cruzados

--Te ves mucho mejor, tu desayuno está listo

-- ¿Solo fruta? --preguntó con miedo

--Necesitas un desayuno nutritivo, toma asiento…

--Oiga y no puede darme ropa decente --murmuró con una mueca señalando el traje gris que llevaba

--Orión --Sirius, como cada vez que le decía así, se encogió de hombros --ese traje es decente, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero vivo en un lugar muggle --Sirius miró a su alrededor

--Sí va, una tétrica mansión el perfecto lugar muggle

--No me vengas con ironías a mí

--Lo siento señor Potter --murmuró Sirius bajando la mirada

--Anda, desayuna que te llevaré a que conozcas el lugar

--Espere… --Charlus que ya estaba en la puerta, se giró interesado --por… yo…

-- ¿Orión?

--Pues… yo pensé que se habría hecho cargo de Harry

-- ¿Harry? --repitió Charlus regresando a la mesa

--Sí…

--Él murió… --se interrumpió mientras algunas lágrimas le bañaban el rostro, en silencio fue hacia el barandal y se recargó en él con la vista fija en el pueblo a lo lejos --...junto con… con sus padres --agregó

--Harry vive con sus tíos muggles --murmuró Sirius llevándose a la boca un trozo de melón

-- ¡Que dijiste Orión! --Charlus se giró con tal rapidez y gritó con tal fuerza que hizo que el pedazo de melón que Sirius intentaba comer saliera volando

--Que… Harry vive con sus tíos muggles¿no lo sabía?

--No… le pregunté a Dumbledore, días después del… del accidente y… me dijo… que no podía hacer nada

--Creo que le puso algún tipo de protección

-- ¿Sabes donde es?

--Harry me dijo que era en Little Whinging, en Surrey

--La calle Orión --apremió el hombre, una chispa bailaba en sus profundos ojos azules

--Privet Drive, cuatro

--Muy bien --murmuró Charlus entrando apresurado en la casa

--Espera --Sirius se apresuró a seguirlo, pero se aseguró de llevar su plato con él

Una enorme e imponente limosina negra entraba a Privet Drive y paraba frente al número 4, el chofer bajó y con una carrerilla abrió la puerta dejando bajar a un hombre de cabello cano peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, llevaba gafas con molduras de oro y un lujoso armani negro, miró detenidamente la casa, se sintió animal raro cuando algunos vecinos incluso salían de sus casas para verlo mejor, se acomodó las gafas y con un pequeño paquete rectangular en las manos y uno un poco más grande bajo el brazo cruzó el jardín hasta la puerta donde su chofer ya había llamado, arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar un grito de mujer, unos pasos que bajaban apresurados las escaleras y la puerta se abría… lo primero con lo que se topó fue con una mirada curiosa… una mirada esmeralda, sintió un hoyo horrible en el estómago al ver al chico que seguía en la puerta… el cabello igual de alborotado, una copia de su hijo con muy pocas diferencias…

--Niño, te estoy preguntando quien es --salió de su ensoñación al ver que una mano huesuda jalaba del hombro al chico, contra su voluntad apartó la vista de él y miró a una mujer de cara larga y muy delgada --ve a tu habitación --ordenó Petunia en un susurro, Harry asintió sin ganas y se retiró, ella dibujo una sonrisa falsa que a Charlus Potter no agradó en lo más mínimo --Pase señor, pase --agradeció con un educado gesto y entró analizando discretamente el lugar

-- ¿Donas? --ofreció Charlus con una sonrisa cálida y elegante

--Oh, nosotros no comemos eso, solo consumimos comida saludable --le cortó Petunia

--Que educación --susurró Charlus, Petunia abrió la puerta al escuchar un auto detenerse, a los pocos segundos entraba Dudley con cuatro enormes bolsas que rezaban "el rey de las hamburguesas" Vernon entraba después con tres bolsas más

--Saludable ¿eh?, ya veo, es que usted llama saludable a las más de 3000 calorías que tienen en cada bolsa¿no? --ironizó asqueado Charlus mirando al enorme primo de su nieto, Vernon bufó ofendido --vayamos al grano señora, he dejado mis asuntos por demasiado tiempo, soy Charlus Potter, abuelo de Harry y he venido por él --los Dursley abrieron la boca anonadados

--Pe…pe…pero el anciano dijo que no tenía familia --balbuceó Petunia

--Eso lo arreglaré después… ahora hágame el favor de llamar a mi nieto

--A…aquí estoy --Charlus miró hacia la escalera

-- ¿Escuchando conversaciones de adultos? --preguntó serio --como tu padre, baja Harry, déjame verte bien --Charlus ignoró a los Dursley y fue hasta la escalera donde con paso lento Harry bajaba, cuando el chico estuvo abajo, Charlus le puso las manos en los hombros y se inclinó un poco, sonrió cuando Harry se sonrojaba --eres tan parecido a mi hijo --murmuró con una sonrisa triste, se pasó un pañuelo por la cara limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a salir --aún no logro superarlo discúlpame Harry… no creo que te quieras quedar con ellos --le sonrió

--Pero… creí que no tenía familia¿Por qué me abandonó?

--Harry, un niño no debe juzgar a un adulto… pero te lo explicaré, cuando tus padres murieron, entré en un gran shock y… ocurrieron algunos sucesos que me hicieron creer que también habías muerto

--Pero… ¿qué me garantiza que no lo envió Voldemort?

--Eres valiente al decir el nombre Harry --sonrió Charlus mirando orgulloso a su nieto --debe bastarte con que te diga que soy Charlus Potter, padre del peor alborotador de Hogwarts y… ¿pero que es eso?... ¿un Potter mal vestido? --exclamó casi con terror al ver las ropas de Harry varias tallas más grandes que él --por fortuna vine prevenido, toma --dijo más tranquilo extendiendo el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo --anda Harry, que dejé a Black solo en mi casa y aunque esté solo podría ponerla de cabeza

-- ¿Sirius está con usted?

--Sí, anda ve a vestirte y bajas tus cosas de una vez

Harry asintió algo atontado y subió las escaleras de nuevo a su habitación, Charlus se giró hacia los Dursley

--Señor¿sería tan amable de darme los papeles que tengan sobre mi nieto, actas de nacimiento y esas cosas?

--No nos dieron nada de eso --contestó Petunia seria

--Muy bien, Dumbledore debe tenerlos… tienen una linda casa

--Gracias --contestó Vernon mirando el vestíbulo, donde seguían

Quince minutos después, Harry bajaba lentamente las escaleras con la jaula de Hedwig en una mano, Charlus no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía, Harry parecía algo incómodo con ese traje negro de pantalón corto y chaqueta

--Ese cabello igual al de tu padre --murmuró Charlus mirando detenidamente a su nieto -- ¿tus cosas?

-- ¿En verdad se lo va a llevar? --preguntó Vernon desconfiado

--Por supuesto señor

--Bien, bien --dijo Vernon con ambas manos en su enorme barriga mientras se balanceaba hacia la alacena bajo las escaleras, Charlus lo siguió, Petunia miraba asombrada el traje de Harry, no notaba lo ridículo, la calidad de la ropa, elegancia y el alto precio le llamaban más la atención… Vernon empezó a sacar el baúl de Harry, una escoba y una mochila

-- ¿Una cama¿Quién podría haber dormido ahí? --preguntó extrañado

--Pues es... --balbuceó Vernon

--Yo dormí ahí hasta que entré a Hogwarts --se adelantó Harry tomando su mochila

-- ¿Tú? --Charlus se giró hacia el chico, éste lo miró y asintió tranquilamente -- ¿Cómo es posible?, señora por Merlín, es el hijo de su hermana --exclamó ofendido mirando a Petunia --si hubiera ocurrido al revés, ellos no habrían hecho eso, James y Lily habrían tratado a su hijo como al propio, yo creí que ustedes habían hecho eso… no entiendo como alguien puede ser capaz de eso, es solo un niño --sacó su varita molesto, los Dursley se encogieron un poco, pero Charlus encogió el equipaje de Harry y se lo echó al bolsillo --es una ofensa a los Potter --exclamó mirándolos con desprecio mientras arrojaba la caja de donas contra Vernon Dursley, ésta se abrió al instante tapizando el lugar de donas bañadas en chocolate, hizo una mueca de asco al ver como Dudley soltaba las bolsas de hamburguesa y devoraba las donas que habían caído sobre su padre --aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, me alegra de que no hayan tratado a Harry como a su hijo, de lo contrario habría terminado así --señaló a Dudley que tenía la cara llena de chocolate y seguía buscando donas --vamos Harry… con permiso --y salió altivo hacia su limosina, en la que solo fueron a un parque abandonado a algunos kilómetros de Privet Drive, cuando la misma se alejó, Charlus tomó con fuerza del brazo a Harry y al instante ambos desaparecieron… cuando los pies de Harry volvieron a tocar tierra, el chico miró asombrado la enorme mansión rodeada por el bosque de Transilvania --tu nuevo hogar Harry, bienvenido… espero que te guste

-- ¡wow!

--Interpretaré eso como un sí --sonrió Charlus pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry y empezaron a caminar hacia los imponentes portones, ambos se miraban felices, pero más aún Charlus, sentía que había recuperado las ganas de vivir, ya tenía un motivo para seguir… con cada paso, la alegría de ese viejo aumentaba mientras le señalaba algunos lugares y contaba bromas, chascos, anécdotas, todo sobre su hijo, Harry reía divertido y agradecido de que alguien le contara más sobre su padre… llegaron al vestíbulo y pasaron a una amplia estancia decorada en tonos cálidos -- ¡Orión, Alain¡Silencio, parecen niños! --reprendió molesto Charlus al encontrarse con el joven hombre castaño discutiendo con Sirius, en un rápido movimiento y antes de que se lanzaran entre ellos, el señor Potter sacó su varita y mandó a ambos hombres a un rincón diferente, Harry abrió la boca asombrado al ver que los dos se quedaban ahí a pesar de que su abuelo ya había guardado la varita --como dos chiquillos, Alain no pensé que te comportarías así…

--Él empezó señor

--No es cierto Charlus, ese…

-- ¡Orión no seas grosero! --interrumpió rápidamente, Sirius bajó la mirada aún en el rincón, Harry abrió aún más la boca

--Solo…

--Alain no te he dado permiso para hablar --lo interrumpió Charlus serio

--Nada más le falta la caña --balbuceó Sirius para sí mismo

--Aún recuerdo su época del colegio, puedo ir por ella, está donde mismo

--No lo quise…

--...decir tan alto, lo sé Orión --volvió a interrumpir Charlus, Harry sonrió -- ¿Alain?

--Solo venía a decirle el precio de lo que me pidió señor, pero me encontré a este neandertal --Harry miró a su padrino en espera de una contestación, pero extrañamente se quedó callado, Charlus asintió complacido mirando a Sirius --25,000 libras señor

--Un precio justo… ¿para cuando me lo tendrás?

--La próxima semana señor

--Te daré el dinero el sábado Alain

--Bien señor, con su permiso --murmuró el castaño dando media vuelta

--No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías retirarte Alain --murmuró serio Charlus, Harry enarcó una ceja, miró a su abuelo y después al tal Alain que regresaba al rincón --no te burles Orión… ya son mayores como para que se comporten como pequeños de preescolar, ahí se van a quedar hasta que aprendan la lección… vamos Harry te mostraré la casa y tu habitación --sonrió Charlus abrazando a su nieto, y mientras los dos adultos permanecían castigados como niños desobedientes, él mostraría a su nieto, lo que sería de ahora en adelante, su nuevo hogar...

* * *

Wiiiii y bien, que piensan?? eso de muchos fics lo sé, no se preocupen XD, dejen reviews para ver si les gusta y lo continuo XD!! si no, que quede así

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	2. Escuela en verano

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

--Orión¿de nuevo como malhechor? --preguntó la estricta voz de Charlus Potter tras padrino y ahijado que platicaban a la orilla de un gran lago

--Charlus --sonrió Sirius girando la cabeza hacia su segundo padre --sabes que no puedo estar con el cabello tan corto

--Claro, claro… bien, solo venía a entregarles sus horarios --dijo extendiéndoles unas hojas

--Horarios --repitió dudoso Harry

--Por supuesto Harry… --le contestó con una sonrisa su abuelo

-- ¿Harry¿Por qué a él sí le dice por su primer nombre y a mí no?

--Porque su segundo nombre es James y le estaría dando la identidad de mi hijo… Harry en esta casa no existe la pereza, se establecen horarios que se respetan, el desayuno es a las 7:30, la comida a la 1, la cena a las siete, si no llegas a esa hora tendrás que esperarte a la próxima hora, la cocina está prohibida entre-horas, el desayuno es en la terraza y las demás en el comedor, después del desayuno al que deberás asistir bien vestido, tienes horario de estudio, práctica, etcétera… quiero que los respeten, si alguna hora no se cumple, tiene su consecuente castigo que se aclara bajo la actividad… --Charlus interrumpió su explicación mirando al elfo doméstico que aparecía haciendo una exagerada reverencia

--Señor, su visita ha llegado y lo espera en la estancia señor

--Gracias Patrick… me retiro, las actividades empiezan… --miró su reloj --a las 1700, les daré oportunidad de charlar un poco --hizo una reverencia y dando media vuelta regresó a la mansión

--Son las cuatro y cuarenta --murmuró Sirius rodando los ojos

-- ¿1700?

--Sí, a tu abuelo le entran aires de militar muggle de vez en cuando --comentó alzándose de hombros mientras miraba su hoja --vaya, yo pensé que me pondría a estudiar --sonrió -- Harry¿Qué haces vestido como niñito de los 60´s? --Harry miró su ropa hizo una mueca extraña y miró de nuevo a su padrino

--Por lo menos a mí no me castigaron en el rincón --dijo alzándose de hombros

--Gracioso niño, pero ya te quiero ver cuando le hables mal a tu abuelo --le contestó Sirius cruzándose de brazos -- ¿Qué tienes en tu horario?

-- ¿Es en serio eso?

--Sí, créeme, Charlus es un hombre muy estricto, pero es el mejor padre que pude haberme conseguido --dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sincera mientras le quitaba la hoja a Harry --a ver… --murmuró mirando detenidamente el papel -- a las 5 p.m tienes la mejor de todo el día, club de duelo con tu padrino --Harry enarcó una ceja -- 7 p.m., cena… 8 p.m., tienes una hora de t.v, a las 9 te bañarás y tendrás libre hasta las 10 y media, hora máxima para dormir… jajajaja un buen horario Harry, por lo menos a mí no me da hora para dormir… te acostumbrarás --se volvió a alzar de hombros al ver la cara estupefacta del chico --veamos que tendrás mañana… a las 7:30 el desayuno, después harás tus deberes escolares hasta las 11 para seguir con clase de DCAO no pone profesor, hasta la una, la comida… mmm después a las dos otra hora de t.v., que puedes cambiar por alguna otra actividad, a las tres hora de lectura, a las cuatro una hora de pociones y ya sigue lo que leí primero --sonrió divertido extendiéndole la hoja al chico

--Me siento como si estuviera en el colegio

--Sí… y eso me costó varios castigos al principio… pero terminé acostumbrándome, por cierto, espero que hayas sacado mínimo algunas A, porque a tu abuelo le molestan notas inferiores y créeme cuando te digo que es capaz de sacar la caña con una I, D o T sin importar la asignatura --Harry tragó gordo mirando a Sirius

-- ¿No se suponía que los abuelos consentían a sus nietos?

--Jajaja, si, con abuelos normales, pero el tuyo es Charlus Potter, el hombre que se dice tiene más poder que el mismo Albus Dumbledore, o más influencia en el ámbito mágico incluso que el mismo ministro al igual que en el muggle, el mago que jamás en su vida a perdido un duelo, el… las cinco Harry, será mejor que nos vayamos al salón de duelo o tu abuelo nos pone a pelar papas en la cocina, ya te contaré más sobre él --Sirius se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Harry, el chico la tomó no muy confiado, no entendía nada… pero se alegraba de tener un abuelo

Cuando Sirius le había dicho club de duelo, había pensado que en verdad iba a ser un duelo, pero solo le había enseñado posiciones, había mencionado algunos hechizos, también había creído que no iba a haber nada, tenía esa impresión pero su padrino se había esforzado en verdad… esa fue la mejor cena que Harry recordaba, y no exactamente por los deliciosos platillos sino por la amena charla en la que no insultaron a sus padres, en la que supo más sobre su padre, y él que había creído que era un travieso aún en su casa, pero con un padre como ese no era posible

--Puedes ver televisión si gustas Harry, en tu habitación hay una computadora, tienes teléfono con línea propia, hay una consola, en la biblioteca puedes encontrar el libro que busques y si no está me dices para comprarlo… ya conoces tus deberes Harry, espero no tener que recordártelos, te puedes retirar, por cierto, antes del anochecer debes estar dentro de la casa, no andes en los alrededores después del atardecer --Harry asintió y obedeció extrañado, antes de subir a su habitación checó su reloj pulsera con el que estaba en la estancia, no quería empezar el mejor verano que recordaba tener con un castigo… al llegar a su habitación la miró detenidamente, era muy amplia, tenía una alfombra azul y algunos muebles, habían juguetes, la televisión estaba junto a la cama, sonrió al ver el amplio escritorio junto a su cama y fue hacia él, le escribiría a sus amigos para contarles todo… cuando terminó las cartas, buscó a su lechuza pero no estaba por ninguna parte y recordando que su abuelo le había dicho de la lechucería en el jardín lateral, salió de la habitación…

--Orión, Harry no está en su habitación y son las diez y media --Sirius se giró en el sofá y miró a Charlus, respiró hondo y se puso de pie

--Lo buscaré Charlus, pero no seas muy duro con él, seguro se perdió en esta lúgubre casa --dijo alzándose de hombros --la primera vez que vine me perdí en el último piso --murmuró pensativo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, al terminar de subir, con la lengua de corbata por el cansancio, miró el tenebroso piso, respiró hondo y llamando en susurros al chico empezó a avanzar --Harry… ooouuh Haaarryyyy, muuuchaachoooo, tu abuelo está furioosooo --pensando cada paso Sirius empezó a canturrear lo que se le ocurría, pero Harry no se dignaba a contestarle --a que vas a conocer a tu abueeloooo --pasó por un gran ventanal y siguió llamando a su ahijado, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando retrocedió incrédulo, Harry caminaba despreocupado hacia la puerta principal, se pegó al ventanal y pudo ver que la puerta se abría, seguramente Charlus salía --pobre chico --susurró antes de regresar corriendo a la planta baja --muy bien, suficiente ejercicio por lo que resta del mes --murmuró recargado en el barandal de las escaleras, respiró hondo y fue hacia el vestíbulo donde no escuchaba los gritos de Charlus, se acercó en silencio, sintió ganas de ayudar al chico al verlo cabizbajo…

--Lo siento abuelo… me perdí, venía de la lechucería

-- ¡Después de la cena está prohibido salir de la casa Harry James, te lo dije ya!

--Quería mandar una carta…

--No te estoy pidiendo la razón por la que saliste… todas las horas libres de la semana están clausuradas, los profesores de pociones y defensa llamaron para decir que llegarían después del viernes, así que te las daré yo mientras, espero que lleguen el sábado, mientras tanto en las horas que deberías tener libre, harás esto --Charlus le dio a Harry una hoja con una frase escrita --por toda la semana, ahora ve a dormir --ordenó el anciano dando media vuelta, Harry miró la hoja y después a su padrino que tenía una sonrisa de comprensión

--Pues creo que Charlus Potter se ha ablandado --el chico enarcó una ceja --anda Harry, mejor obedece, o en verdad lo vas a conocer y no te lo recomiendo…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry llegó barrido, agotado, desfajado y con el cabello goteando

--Te ves deprimente Harry --se burló Sirius con una gran sonrisa, Harry respirando agitado recorrió con la vista la terraza --llegas 10 minutos tarde Harry James --le reprendió Sirius con una perfecta imitación de Charlus --si tu abuelo te mira con esa apariencia creo que suspende indefinidamente tu pase a Hogsmade

--Y…

--Vuelve el sábado, anda, desayuna

--Sirius

--Dime --murmuró el animago concentrado sirviendo algo de fruta en el plato de Harry

-- ¿Por qué está prohibido salir de la casa por la noche? --Sirius dejó el plato frente al chico y lo miró a los ojos

--Sinceramente Harry no tengo ni la más remota idea… aunque, el verano en que llegue aquí… --murmuró Sirius pensativo

----------------------------flash back------------------------------------

Esa noche no había luna, todo alrededor era pura oscuridad, dos adolescentes de algunos 16 años caminaban por el bosque…

--No puedo ni ver mis manos en esta oscuridad --se quejó uno de ellos

--Ya cállate Padfoot y apresúrate

--Pro… pro… prongs --tartamudeó Padfoot aterrado

--Camina Pad

--Pro… prongs --volvió a tartamudear el chico jalando a su compañero del hombro

--No recuerdo si es por aquí --murmuró Prongs pensativo mirando a su alrededor, Padfoot miraba un punto frente a ellos, se abrazó a James, había visto unas esferas pequeñas, eran como un par de ojos rojos, se abrazaba con más fuerza a su amigo al ver aparecer más ojos, por instinto miró hacia arriba en busca de la luna llena al escuchar una especie de gruñido muy leve, después un ruido extraño, como si una serpiente estuviera a punto de atacar, dio un brinco y casi se sube sobre James al sentir un cosquilleo en su brazo derecho --Sirius¿quieres estarte quieto?

--Ja…James mi, mi, mira --lo zarandeó un poco y le señaló frente a ellos

--No molestes --lo empujó un poco y sacó un mapa --imposible, no se mira nada --se quejó volviendo a guardar el mapa y siguió buscando un camino, Sirius se pegaba más a James, las ramas se movían, alguien pasaba al otro lado¡de su lado!, algo brilló entre la oscuridad y para temor de Padfoot se les acercaba, algunas ramas se rompieron muy cerca de ellos y James seguía buscando un camino --Paddy, te dije que te bañaras

--Yo-no-soy --balbuceó Sirius tragando saliva

-- Claro que eres, aquí huele a perro mojado --refutó James mirándolo -- ¿Por qué me estás abrazando? --preguntó con una ceja enarcada -- ¿Qué es eso rojo que se acerca?

-- ¡Lo que he tratado de decirte! --gritó Sirius enojado

--Buenas noches, yo soy James Pot… --intentó presentarse, pero algo se le lanzaba encima --muy bien… buenas noches, con su permiso, nos tenemos que ir… --les sonrió James, tomó la mano de Sirius y lo miró -- ¡creo que son hostiles, corre! --le gritó y ambos salieron corriendo

--Nos siguen, nos siguen, nos siguen, nos siguen, nos siguen… --repetía Sirius corriendo desesperado

--Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…

Ambos aumentaban la velocidad al escuchar ramas rompiéndose tras ellos, algunos murmullos y más aún al sentir fieras miradas que se clavaban en sus espaldas

--Casi llegamos Prongs --murmuró Sirius sin aliento

--Sí, corre Paddy, corre…

-- ¡Aprésenlos! --gritó la fría voz de una mujer, Sirius y James se miraron aterrados y siguieron corriendo, pero segundos después y a algunos metros de la entrada principal a la mansión, James tropezó, Sirius se frenó y giró rápidamente, pero lo que miró lo dejó congelado… eran capuchas largas, parecían volar, lo que le parecieron manos blancas salían de algunos extremos de las capuchas… y de la nada aparecía Charlus y hacía una reverencia con educación, la reverencia le fue devuelta, escuchó algunos susurros, Charlus asentía y las capuchas volvían al bosque, la mirada del patriarca Potter podía helar el mismísimo infierno, James se giró aún en la tierra y miró a su padre, pero inmediatamente bajó la mirada, Charlus negó lentamente

--Pa… --James se interrumpió, su padre le indicaba que se pusiera de pie, el chico asintió y obedeció mirando detenidamente a Charlus esperando la reprimenda, pero ésta no vino, Charlus se limitó a entrar a la casa, los chicos se miraron extrañados, James tragó gordo y siguió a su padre

--Los dos --siseó Charlus, los chicos tragaron saliva --con los pies juntos, toquen la punta de sus zapatos --agregó saliendo de la estancia, James respiró sonoramente y miró a Sirius

--Creo que no debimos salir --comentó Sirius pensativo

-------------------fin flash back--------------------------------------------------------------

--No tienes idea de lo que sentí al ver a tu abuelo llegar con una vara delgada y larga, luego el ruido al cortar el aire y después… --un escalofrío recorrió a Sirius --unos días después le preguntamos sobre lo que era eso y solo obtuvimos dos semana enclaustrados en nuestra habitación --Harry le sonrió --ahora, termina de desayunar que tenemos un día muy duro --el chico asintió, Sirius fue a preparar todo su día mientras Harry continuaba desayunando, pero cuando estaba por terminar, un brillo rojo proveniente del bosque le llamó la atención, interesado se puso de pie y fue al barandal del lado izquierdo de donde se podía ver una pequeña parte del bosque, definitivamente eran ojos rojos --Ha… --Sirius extrañado miró el lugar del chico vacío, sonrió y fue hacia él --oye¿terminaste?

--Sí --murmuró Harry sacudiendo la cabeza, se alzó de hombro y siguió a su padrino

Las horas pasaron como debían pasar, Sirius era muy hábil en todo, lo único que se le dificultó un poco y nunca lograron obtener lo que decía el libro fue en pociones, pero por lo demás no había queja alguna, incluso lo había puesto a escribir el castigo de su abuelo, pero Harry en realidad estaba feliz de que alguien se preocupara en castigarlo por haber roto alguna regla, porque sabía que tanto a su abuelo como a Sirius les interesaba, que ambos lo querían y aunque su abuelo fuera muy estricto, él también lo quería…

El sábado como era costumbre, Harry llegó a las 7:30 en punto, vestido pulcramente y recién bañado a la terraza

--Sigues sin peinarte

--Buenos días --sonrió Harry mirando a su abuelo desayunar junto a su padrino, los dos le regresaron el saludo, Charlus le sirvió a Harry y los tres siguieron desayunando hasta que media hora después el chico fue enviado a hacer sus deberes

--Los terminé ya abuelo

--Eran pocos o tu padrino tuvo que ver --comentó suspicaz Charlus

--Yo no hice nada señor Potter

--Era poco --Charlus asintió ante la aclaración de su nieto, miró el reloj y después a Harry

--Mientras encuentro alguna actividad tienes libre hasta las 11 Harry, aprovecha y has que tu padrino te muestre el pueblo, yo tengo que arreglar… unos papeles, con permiso --Harry miró a su abuelo retirarse, cuando se giró hacia Sirius se asustó al verle la sonrisa, sin aclarar nada, Sirius lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló

--Espera, espera Sirius

-- ¿Qué quieres Harry?, apresúrate, cierran a las 8:30 --Sirius por fin se detuvo a la entrada del pueblo, habían corrido desde la terraza

--Te… buscan… los… aurores

--Tranquilo, aquí no, además, con tu abuelo tengo como protección, si él quiere hospedar a medio azkabán en su mansión ni quien se atreva a decirle que no, tiene algo así como inmunidad total --dijo alzándose de brazos --anda, tengo que mostrarte la mejor tienda que jamás hayas visto¿conoces Zonko?

--Sí

--Pues aún mejor --aclaró Sirius con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo --y se lo debo a Prongs, ya que él no pudo mostrártelo, voy a pasarte nuestro legado --Harry enarcó una ceja antes de ser jalado de nuevo del brazo

Mientras Sirius se encargaba de educar a Harry, un elegante carruaje paraba frente a los portones que protegían el terreno de los Potter, dos siluetas ataviadas en capas de viaje negras bajaban, un pequeño elfo marrón apareció frente a ellos y con elegancia los escoltó, ambos observaban con deleite el imponente paisaje…

--Buenos días, me alegra ver que son puntuales --saludó Charlus

--Buenos días --corearon

--Por aquí por favor --pidió el viejo elfo

--Patrick los llevara a sus habitaciones, ahí tienen su equipaje y algo que me permití obsequiarles, ambos conocen las instalaciones, a las 11 la clase de DCAO será en el salón de duelo --una silueta asintió --a las cuatro, pociones en el laboratorio, la comida es a la una como ya saben… si mi nieto llega tarde, ustedes tendrán el derecho… la obligación de castigarlo, pondrán sus propias reglas que deberán ser acatadas por él

--Por supuesto Charlus --dijo una voz ronca empezando a subir las escaleras

-------------------------------

-- ¡Corre Harry! --gritaba Sirius corriendo desesperado --son las 11:15 --Harry asintió corriendo tras su padrino, apenas salían del pueblo, corrieron cerca de diez minutos tras los cuales, llegaron a penas a los terrenos de la mansión…

En el salón de duelo, un hombre miraba por el enorme ventanal, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al gran reloj de pared y negaba lentamente para después seguir mirando por el ventanal…

--La… lamento llegar tarde… me perdí --la puerta se abrió de golpe media hora después, el hombre en el ventanal miró el reloj

--Llegas una hora tarde Harry --comentó una sonriente voz ronca, Harry terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta tras él

-- ¿Profesor Lupin?

--Hola Harry, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver --le sonrió el castaño

--Lupin… --Harry tuvo que brincar para que la puerta abriéndose no lo derribara, el chico abrió los ojos demás al ver a su abuelo asomándose, tragó saliva y decidió mirar por el ventanal -- ¿tienes problemas?, recuerda que es hijo de James --Remus miró a Harry y después a Charlus

--Ninguno Charlus, no te preocupes, ya te dije que le di clases el año pasado, es un excelente chico, muy inteligente como sus padres --sonrió Remus

-- ¿Por qué respiras agitado Harry? --el chico dio un brinco y empezó a balbucear casi en silencio

--Practicábamos el patronus

-- ¿No es un hechizo avanzado Lupin?

--Mucho Charlus¿acaso no te ha dicho que puede hacer uno corpóreo? --preguntó con orgullo Remus mirando al anciano, quien claramente dibujó una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con orgullo

--He tenido demasiado trabajo, no he podido charlar bien con Harry, pero ya encontraré un momento… entonces disculpa que haya interrumpido Lupin

--No te preocupes Charlus… no volverá a pasar --agregó Remus mirando al chico cuando Charlus hubo cerrado la puerta

--Sí, lo siento… es que Sirius me llevó al pueblo…

--Te llevó a "_Pré" _

_--_Sí --contestó Harry extrañado al ver la sonrisa de su profesor

--Se entretuvieron más de la cuenta

--Sí pero, me perdí por media hora, no sabía donde era

--Bien Harry… pero que no vuelva a pasar que si tu abuelo se entera de que te encubrí semejante falta… es capaz de mandarme al rincón

--Como a Sirius --Remus que iba hacia su escritorio, miró inmediatamente al chico

--No diré nada con la condición de que me expliques eso…

Harry le sonrió…

Quince minutos después, cuando iban por la mitad del primer bimestre del primer año, unos gritos histéricos de mujer hicieron a Remus tirar la varita del susto

--No puede ser, Sirius no aprende --murmuró Lupin recogiendo su varita de la mesa de Harry --creo que la clase terminó --agregó antes de salir corriendo, Harry lo siguió rápidamente, al bajar las escaleras se toparon con Sirius discutiendo con una hermosa mujer, de su misma estatura, largo cabello negro y muy molestos ojos verdes

-- ¡Sigues siendo un patán Black, el mismo estúpido de siempre!

--Señorita Mason --Charlus salió extrañado de la estancia

-- ¡¿Señorita¡ja!, esa estuvo buena Charlus --se burló Sirius, los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon con furia, levantó la mano rápidamente pero el bastón de oro blanco evitó que abofeteara a Sirius

--Orión… ya no son niños, discúlpate --Sirius rodó los ojos -- ¡que te disculpes Orión!, le das un muy mal ejemplo a tu ahijado --Sirius miró tras de sí

--Harry, hay que obedecer a los mayores y aceptar cuando es necesaria una disculpa… --Harry asintió ante las palabras de su padrino --señorita --murmuró antes de salir al jardín

--Soili él es mi nie… --intentó presentar Charlus, pero la mujer salía bufando tras Sirius, Remus extendió un brazo hacia Harry y lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, Charlus puso agresivamente el bastón en el piso y los siguió

--Harry, temprano mañana por favor --murmuró el licántropo subiendo tranquilo las escaleras

--Profesor… ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía un abuelo? --preguntó Harry siguiendo a Remus…

--Podemos hablar estos quince minutos que faltan para la cena --le sonrió Remus bajando de nuevo, Harry asintió y fueron hacia la estancia

------------------------------------------------------

Charlus salió furioso al jardín, arrugó el entrecejo al ver a Soili parado en la punta de los pies, golpeaba a Sirius con el índice en el pecho, éste estaba rojo y le gritaba, negó molesto mientras se acercaba a ellos…

-- ¿Pero es que olvidan que son adultos? --preguntó Charlus junto a ellos, pero fue vilmente ignorado

-- ¡Bien te puedes regresar a Azkaban, seguro que los dementores te extrañan!

--Mason --advirtió Charlus

--Y tú puedes volver a la madriguera de donde saliste

--Cómo te atreves --susurró la mujer lanzándose al cuello de Sirius

-- ¡Suéltame… arpía! --Charlus rodó los ojos al ver que Sirius levantaba de la cintura a la mujer e intentaba arrancársela del cuello, pero Soili estaba muy bien sujeta

--Animal… le habrías hecho un favor a la humanidad permaneciendo en prisión y solo hubieras salido con los pies por delante --murmuró dándole una patada justo en la entrepierna a Sirius, éste rió estridentemente --desgraciado --masculló moviendo su pie

-- ¿Crees que no recuerdo tus mimos Mason? --preguntó Sirius sonriente metiendo la mano por el pantalón, Soili enarcó una ceja mirándolo con atención --aunque lo ansíes Mason, no lo volverás a ver --murmuró Sirius brincando un poco con la mano entre el pantalón y su piel, no pudo evitar un sonrisa pícara al verla sonrojarse y desviar la mirada --aah ya --Soili lo volvió a ver

--Bruto --dijo Soili al ver en manos de Sirius un pequeño, pero grueso libro --ahora entiendo lo prominente en esa parte --comentó pensativa, Sirius entrecerró los ojos molesto, Charlus no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre le había gustado ver pelear a esos dos

--Yo jamás dije de los calcetines que metías en… --intentó contraatacar Sirius señalando su camisa, pero Soili se le abalanzaba, cayendo ambos hacia atrás, quedando Soili sentada sobre Sirius y con sus manos en el pecho del moreno con los labios muy cerca uno del otro, Charlus, una vez más rodó los ojos negando lentamente… --oye¿y si cambiamos de lugar? --propuso pícaramente, Soili se ruborizó rápidamente

--Que par de profesores contraté… ¡escúchenme los dos, como vuelva a mirar o a enterarme de que armaron una escena parecida, los trataré como la edad que representan, como unos chiquillos de 5 años, a los dos Soili! --advirtió Charlus, dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa, Soili se apresuró a seguirlo, Sirius se quedó recostado en el césped con una sonrisa boba en el rostro…

A las 4 en punto, Soili entraba al laboratorio, seguía algo pensativa por lo ocurrido hacia unas horas, respiró hondo recargándose en la puerta mientras esta se cerraba, respiró hondo y miró el laboratorio, en verdad era genial…

--Harry… has llegado temprano --le sonrió al chico que estaba sentado a una mesa, él le regresó la sonrisa

Soili fue hasta el pizarrón que tenía a un lado y se dispuso a explicar la poción que prepararían, Harry le puso toda la atención que pudo, sonrió al creer todo comprendido y se dispuso a trabajar, mientras él preparaba y cortaba todo, Soili se sentó a su escritorio, sacó un libro y empezó a leer, pero después de cinco minutos de infructuosa lectura, no podía concentrarse, bajó el libro y miró al chico que trabajaba dedicadamente, se pasó un pañuelo desechable por el rostro cuando empezaba a llorar, se reprendió a sí misma, no le gustaba llorar, pero el recordar a su mejor amiga y al cabeza hueca de James siempre la hacía entrar en nostalgia…

--No Harry, así no es… --sonrió y se acercó al chico --mira, corta así… --Soili tomó la daga que usaba el chico y empezó a cortar la raíz en juliana, Harry miraba con atención, ahora sí podría callarle la boca a Snape, pero cuando la profesora pasaba a machacar unas semillas, éstas explotaban, Harry se echó hacia atrás volteándose en la silla… -- ¡BLACK! --gritó furiosa Soili entre el humo negro que le cubría la cara, fue hasta su escritorio, revolvió su bolsa y sacó un pequeño espejo cuadrado, Harry que se ponía de pie miró extrañado una nube de humo cubriendo la cabeza de la mujer -- ¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! --gritó furiosa, movió su varita desapareciendo esa nube rápidamente, Harry abrió la boca estupefacto, Soili salió corriendo con la varita en ristre, Harry la siguió

--Tu verdadera personalidad Mason¿pero qué te pasó? --preguntó Sirius cuando la mujer terminaba de bajar las escaleras, Sirius y Remus intentaban subirlas

--Aún no me conoces Black… _petrificus --_siseó la mujer, Sirius empujó a Remus para esquivar el rayo que Mason le mandaba

-- ¿Oye, que rayos te pasa? --balbuceó Sirius bajando los pocos escalones que había subido --_Protego! --_gritó sacando una varita

--Esto Harry… --murmuró Remus yendo hacia el descanso donde el chico miraba extrañado --...es un buen ejemplo de lo que es un duelo mágico, solo les faltó la reverencia --explicó señalando frente a ellos, donde Sirius y Soili combatían espectacularmente

-- ¿Qué escándalo es este? --Charlus, de nuevo, salía de la estancia, movió su bastón cubriéndose por un escudo que eliminó uno de los tantos rayos que iban hacia él -- ¡siguen portándose como niños!... ¡Soili, suficiente… Orión, basta!

Pero los dos adultos seguían concentrados en su lucha

-- ¿Qué demonios? --murmuró Charlus mirando el pico de cacatúa que tenía Soili en lugar de nariz y boca, contando el cabello con partes amarillas, rojas y naranjas de la mujer

--Vamos Mason, te queda bien eso… --sonrió Sirius esquivando un hechizo

-- ¡Te voy a matar Black! --gritó, Sirius soltó una carcajada muy parecida a un ladrido y salió corriendo con Soili amenazándolo detrás… Charlus los miró, por décima vez en ese día volvió a rodar los ojos, una vez más les ordenó que se detuvieran, pero lo volvieron a ignorar mientras corrían a la sala de estar.

Los tres corrieron hacia la estancia al escuchar un escándalo extraño

-- ¡Niños, eso es lo que son! --vociferó Charlus mirando tierra de las macetas por todo el piso, los sillones patas arriba, algunos cuadros chuecos y otros más sobre la tierra y Sirius y Soili rodaban revolteándose en el piso -- ¡suficiente! --volvió a gritar, movió su varita, una enorme cubeta aparecía en el aire, volvía a mover su varita y la cubeta se vaciaba… --los dos… a mi despacho, yo pensaba que cuidaría de un niño solamente --murmuró molesto pasando junto a los dos adultos que empapados en fría agua se sentaban, ambos se miraron, Soili bufó molesta fulminando con la mirada a Sirius, se puso de pie y siguió a Charlus, Sirius se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, le sonrió a Remus mientras se ponía de pie

--Nunca hagas enojar a más de este grado a tu abuelo --aconsejó Sirius seriamente mirando a Harry, respiró hondo y tarareando algo siguió a Soili

--Éste será un verano como los que tenía cuando estudiaba --murmuró pensativo Remus --extraño, peligroso… pero sobre todo… muy divertido --sonrió mirando a Harry, le indicó al chico subir cuando los gritos de Charlus Potter se empezaron a escuchar…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	3. La sangre Potter gana siempre

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Toda la semana había sido demasiado ajetreada, no tenía ganas de desayunar y se quedaría en cama, algunas horas más, no tenía deberes que hacer y por ser sábado su clase empezaría a las doce…

--Ni siquiera los gallos están despiertos --masculló una malhumorada voz más dormida que despierta en el pasillo oscuro --tiene 13 años

Sus quejas fueron apagadas por un certero golpe del mango de un bastón que dio justo en su mano derecha, no se atrevió a pensar algunas maldiciones pues en su adolescencia había estado seguro de que Charlus Potter podía leer la mente sin tener contacto visual, por lo que había descartado la legeremancia y le atribuía algún poder especial…

--No tengo escondido un tercer ojo bajo el flequillo Orión --murmuró Charlus abriendo la puerta de una habitación, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido, Remus que ya estaba un poco más despierto, sonrió… Charlus fue directo a las cortinas y las corrió, aún estaba oscuro, abrió la ventana y respiró el fresco aire matinal, Sirius se abrazó cuando la brisa le llegó, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro y sin que alguien lo notara, salió de la habitación… -- ¡arriba Harry! --gritó Charlus destapando a Harry, el chico se encogió buscando algo de calor -- ¡he dicho arriba Potter! --Harry se sentó de un brinco, algo asustado miró a su alrededor, descansó al sentir la loción de su abuelo, se frotó los ojos y buscó sus gafas

--Las cinco… --murmuró incrédulo, miró a la ventana y después a Charlus

--Arriba, madrugar forma el carácter --dijo Charlus tranquilamente

--O me da una neumonía --masculló el chico intentando despertar

--Igual de insolente que tu padre muchacho, anda, arriba que hay mucho trabajo y…

-- ¡MALDITA SEA BLACK!

El grito de una fémina furiosa lo interrumpió, rodó los ojos, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta

--Sirius… Orión… Black --siseó Charlus saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación, Remus seguía sonriendo

-- ¿En realidad disfruta mucho, no es así?

Remus miró a Harry, asintió con una enorme sonrisa y salió de la habitación, el chico sonrió también, le agradaba la idea de tener una familia, tener a un abuelo, a su padrino…

-- ¡Orión, basta¿Qué clase de adulto eres?

-- ¡Uno bastante inepto! --gritó Soili furiosa brincando de a tres escalones, Sirius ya había salido al jardín

--No sé en que estaba pensando cuando los junté --murmuró Charlus bajando las escaleras

Cuando llegó al recibidor tuvo que agacharse, los rayos multicolores ya volaban, bufó molesto, mandó un _expelliarmus_ y se hizo de ambas varitas

-- ¡SUFICIENTE! --gritó al ver que Soili al verse desprovista de varita se lanzaba a mano limpia sobre Sirius, y éste inmediatamente encontraba posición listo para atacar como si estuviera en un encuentro de artes marciales, al mismo tiempo, ambos se detuvieron y recordando la regañiza anterior, miraron como cachorros bajo la lluvia, al aparentemente furioso patriarca Potter -- Soili, te quejas de que Orión es inmaduro¿acaso esto es muy maduro?

--Él empezó Charlus

--Pero tú le seguiste Soili, no puedo creerlo

--Charlus, me volteó el colchón¡me tiró de la cama!

Charlus miró a Sirius, éste sonrió pícaramente mirando interesado sus manos, Charlus no pudo evitar una sonrisa, recordaba cuando su hijo y sus amigos regresaban del colegio, cuando los padres de Soili, sus grandes amigos, le pidieron que cuidara a la chica, que tuvo que mantenerla en un área alejada de ellos, cuando tuvo que invitar a Lily Evans para que Soili se quedara ahí… cuando su hijo aún estaba vivo…

--Padre --murmuró Sirius acercándose a Charlus al ver que se quedaba pensativo y algunas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas, negó quitándole importancia al hecho de que lloraba de la nada, pero Sirius siguió hasta él y lo abrazó -- ¿estás bien?

--Lupin, quedas a cargo, quiero que todo el trabajo quede terminado, tienes la lista, también quiero que Harry esté a tiempo para su primer clase --ordenó Charlus aún con Sirius pegado a él, se separó lentamente, le sonrió al animago y después de palmearle cariñosamente la mejilla derecha, volvió a la casa

--Padre --repitió Sirius encaminándose a Charlus

--No le hagas caso a los achaques de un viejo, Orión --sonrió Charlus en la puerta principal

-- ¿Ni aunque sea mi padre?

--Siendo tu padre, lo que deberías hacer es obedecerle --sonrió y antes de atravesar el umbral agregó: --y dejar de molestar a Soili

Sirius siguió mirándolo, Charlus no era así, algo pasaba… escuchó que saludaban, sintió una mirada clavársele en la espalda, miró de reojo a Alain¿Qué hacía ese a las 6 de la mañana, ahí?

--Iré por Harry --balbuceó rápidamente, pero no subió las escaleras, siguió a Alain hasta el despacho de Charlus, Remus y Soili lo siguieron a él

--Charlus, sería muy peligroso…

-- ¡Quedaste de conseguirlo! --la voz de Charlus se escuchaba molesta

--Sí, yo sé y te di mi palabra, lo conseguiré Charlus, solo quería que supieras el peligro que corre

--Cuando te lo pedí Alain, estaba consciente, también sé que para ti no hay peligro alguno

--Vamos, vamos --Remus jaló a los otros dos, los pasos se acercaban a la puerta

Remus y Soili volvieron a salir, Sirius subió las escaleras aún pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar¿Qué podría ser tan peligroso que Charlus insistiera tanto?, lo conocía y era como Hagrid, tenía cierta fascinación por romper las normas, a pesar de ser tan estricto, por eso mismo no se sorprendía cuando le llegaba alguna carta del colegio cuando ellos estudiaban, pero aún así era sumamente estricto con James, solo que a lo máximo que James llegó fue a hacer estallar los inodoros con Snape sentado en uno de ellos, pero Charlus era capaz de estar negociando alguna cría de calamar gigante cruzado con dragón, lo recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que resultaría… sería terriblemente horrible y sin contar con que peligroso, se burló de sí mismo, era imposible hacer eso…

--Pero siendo Charlus Potter --murmuró pensativo cuando abría la puerta de la habitación de Harry

Sonrió al ver al chico medio vestido y dormido con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, miró alrededor pensando alguna forma cariñosa de despertar a su ahijado, sonrió de forma maliciosa y se acercó a Harry, se arrodilló cerca de su cabeza, tomó una pluma sobre la mesita de noche y la llevó a la nariz, Harry hizo una mueca y de un manotazo intentó apartarse lo que le molestaba, Sirius rió con una mano en la boca y lo volvió a hacer, casi suelta una carcajada cuando Harry se golpeaba la cara, al no obtener mucha respuesta pasó la pluma hasta la oreja del chico y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Harry balbuceaba, hacía muecas y se giraba, pero no despertaba.

Sirius dejó la pluma a un lado, se puso de pie y pensativo se paseó por la habitación, interesado se acercó al escritorio donde brillaba débilmente una jarra con agua fría, su sonrisa se amplió, de nuevo miró alrededor… casi corre al ver un vaso ancho y pequeño junto al chico, lo tomó y corriendo regresó hasta la jarra, tarareaba una extraña canción sobre un hipogrifo y una bruja de corazón roto, la canción era triste, pero su tonada era todo lo contrario, bailando fue hasta Harry, lo acomodó en la cama y con mucho cuidado envolvió el vaso en un calcetín para darle más estabilidad, le puso una mano de Harry en la entrepierna y la otra la metió con cuidado en el vaso, sonrió ampliamente mirando su obra maestra, dio media vuelta y se sentó junto a la puerta, recargando la espalda contra la pared, se cruzó de piernas y esperó.

Exactamente dos minutos después, Harry se sentó asustado y se miró la entrepierna, enarcó una ceja sacando la mano del agua, con ojos entrecerrados miró a su padrino cuando éste soltaba una carcajada burlesca

--Justo esa cara ponía tu padre… jajajaja, pero él tardaba más en despertar --balbuceó Sirius entre su ataque de risa, respiró hondo calmándose, miró la cara seria de Harry y volvió a reír --anda tenemos mucho que hacer, tu abuelo está loco y… me vas a decir que estás molesto --interrumpió sus murmullos al ver a Harry aún serio --una broma Harry, debes aprender a reírte de ti si te dices merodeador

-- ¿Tú sabes reírte de ti mismo?

--Claro… pero nunca nadie ha logrado hacerme una broma digna de considerarse broma --sonrió orgulloso de pie en la puerta --termina de vestirte que tenemos mucho que hacer --dijo antes de salir, no se dio cuenta de la peligrosa sonrisa que en ese momento cruzaba la cara de Harry

Harry tiró el agua por una ventana y se vistió, al salir de su habitación miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, su padrino andaba de bromista, podría salirle de cualquier parte, pero no había nadie. Bajó lentamente los escalones, cuando llegaba al vestíbulo miró el reloj, las ocho de la mañana, eso era más decente y por fortuna su abuelo no se había dado cuenta, pues de lo contrario lo habría sacado de la cama con un solo grito con el que todavía le estarían zumbando los oídos, justo uno como ese que escuchaba, miró a la estancia, sonrió al toparse con Sirius, Remus y Soili escuchando tras las puertas

-- ¡Orión!

Sirius dio un brinco y con el corazón en la mano miró hacia atrás

--Harry --siseó el animago, el chico le sonrió

-- ¡Sshh! --Soili se puso un dedo en la boca

Harry se colocó en medio de Sirius y Remus, la voz de su abuelo voló hasta él, miró a su padrino cuando escuchó a quien él creyó era el profesor Dumbledore, pero Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de escuchar, pegó la oreja a la puerta igual que los demás…

Adentro, Charlus bastante molesto miraba fulminantemente al anciano frente a él, ese hombre en verdad lograba desquiciarlo, no que fuera difícil, pero Albus Dumbledore tenía una don especial para ello.

--Entiende Charlus, es importante que Harry…

-- ¡Harry no regresará con esos muggles! --interrumpió rápidamente Charlus, Dumbledore lo miró mientras negaba de ojos cerrados

--No entiendes Charlus, en esa casa Harry tiene una protección especial

--Eso lo sé, Albus y lo entiendo, pero entiéndeme tú a mí, es mi nieto… ese chico creció sin cariño… dime Albus¿Por qué me dijiste que había muerto? --preguntó Charlus con claro rencor

Afuera, todos miraron a Harry, el chico sintió las miradas pero siguió con la vista en la esquina junto a Soili, quería seguir escuchando

--Eeeh, creo que deberías ir a… pues a… --balbuceó Sirius algo incomodo

--No me moveré de aquí -- murmuró Harry, Sirius asintió

Adentro, Albus tenía una sonrisa triste, la molestia de Charlus se incrementaba, empezaba a ponerse rojo

-- ¡Me desespera que no hables, esa maldita tranquilidad, Albus por Merlín!

--Yo jamás te dije que Harry había muerto Charlus

-- ¡Lo insinuaste! --gritó Charlus, bajó la mirada y luego susurró --me dijiste que… que nada podía hacer… te pregunté por el niño… te-tenía esperanza de que hubiera vivido --se limpió un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado

--Charlus, me mandaste una lechuza, no viniste ni al funeral de tu hijo

-- ¿Crees que fue fácil saber que mi único hijo moría?, que mi nieto y su esposa también… sabes que… que…

Afuera Sirius estaba más que sorprendido, escuchar titubear a Charlus Potter no era común y nada bueno…

--...que entré en…

--...una crisis depresiva, sí, lo sé --lo interrumpió Dumbledore -- ¿y así querías que te diera la custodia de un niño de año y medio?

-- ¡Si hubiera sabido que Harry vivía, no habría pasado nada Albus! --volvió a gritar Charlus

--Charlus por favor --refutó Dumbledore con su asfixiante tranquilidad --te retiraste de James, hacía mucho tiempo

--Nunca dejó de ser mi hijo

--Yo recuerdo que fue a hablar conmigo porque tú…

--Cállate --exigió sin ánimos, Dumbledore lo miró penetrantemente --no pongas palabras Albus, no mientas por los muertos

-- ¿Charlus, no es verdad que jamás quisiste a Lily?

Esa pregunta cayó como agua fría sobre Harry, Sirius intentó apartarlo pero el chico no se dejó, Soili lloraba mirando a Harry, Remus negaba apesadumbrado, esa era una charla privada, ellos no debían escuchar y Harry no debía estar ahí

--Te equivocas Albus, yo siempre quise a esa pelirroja, sabes perfectamente que me ganó la primera vez que rechazó a mi hijo… y antes de que pongas palabras en mi boca, fue porque ninguna chica había rechazado a James Potter, ella supo ganárselo y hacerlo madurar un poco

--No asististe a su boda

Charlus sonrió irónicamente, dio media vuelta y fue hasta la ventana, ahí, contemplando el hermoso paisaje de ese mítico bosque contestó:

--Sé que muchos pensaron que me había negado a ir porque me enojé esos días con James y Lily, yo insistía en que estaban demasiado jóvenes, pero… era mi hijo, mi único hijo, de no haber sido porque caí enfermo, habría ido, Lily insistió mucho en cambiar la fecha de la boda, en esperarse, pero me negué, era su fiesta y Voldemort tomaba poder rápidamente, lo comprendí Albus, aunque lo dudes… si no hubiera querido a Lily, no querría a Harry, ese chico es la viva imagen de su madre

Afuera todos enarcaron una ceja, por instinto miraron a Harry

--Sus ojos reflejan a Lily, por fuera es idéntico a James pero su actitud es Lily, esos ojos lo demuestran, igual de testarudo que ella, igual de travieso que James --sonrió girándose a Albus que lo miraba serio -- yo escogí su nombre, estuve presente en su nacimiento, a su bautizo no pude ir por razones obvias, además del peligro estaba débil de salud… --Albus, el día del funeral de James y Lily, sí estuve presente, miré todo tras un mausoleo, no me quise acercar, no me quedé mucho, no lo soportaba, el solo pensar que mi única familia moría, me destrozó… me extrañó mucho no ver a Orión ahí, no sabía lo que había pasado… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que había traicionado a James y Lily¡dime Albus! --exigió furioso

--Todos cometemos errores

--Pero los tuyos Albus, has cometido demasiados y te juzgo solo por aquellos que involucran a mi familia… Sirius Black siempre quiso a James, sé que habría dado su vida por la de mi hijo, James y Lily habrían hecho lo mismo por él, y no hiciste nada¿tan desesperado estaba también tú?, también querías atrapar a alguien, decir que el ministerio hacía algo… lo atraparon porque el pobre muchacho estaba quizá peor que yo, debió ser horrible para él ver a su hermano muerto, saber que un amigo los había traicionado, que él había juzgado mal a un amigo, y no hiciste nada Albus… estando consciente de que Harry era maltratado con esos muggles, sabiendo que yo seguía viviendo aquí, lo dejaste con ellos¿dime por qué?

--Charlus, en esa casa vive la hermana de Lily, el sacrificio de Lily le dio a Harry una protección especial, la cicatriz, yo…

-- ¿Un hechizo de protección? --lo interrumpió más molesto, con gran trabajo lograba despegar la mandíbula --a mi ver Albus Dumbledore, el que un pequeño sufra por un estúpido hechizo es una tontería, YO también soy su familia, sabes perfectamente que ese hechizo que echaste sobre los Dursley se puede modificar, también podía protegerlo yo¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, aquí habría crecido como un buen chico, como debía crecer, como yo, tú y muchos más, le debían a mi hijo

Charlus siseaba colérico, Dumbledore desvió la mirada cuando el patriarca Potter volvía a pedir un por qué, Charlus sonrió sombríamente, dio algunos pasos y se plantó frente a Dumbledore, que se vio obligado a mirarlo, si bien Charlus Potter le llegaba al hombro, se miraba imponente

-- ¿Por mis preferencias? --preguntó sin rodeos, en los ojos de Dumbledore se reflejó la sorpresa, pero Charlus siguió con su sonrisa, siquiera se inmutó --mitos, habladurías de la gente… ¿Cómo pudo un gran mago como tú, dejarse llevar por chismes de mercado?...

Sirius se quedó pensativo¿preferencias¿Qué clase de preferencias exactamente?, eso sonaba muy sugerente, no era que le molestara, pero el no haberse enterado le molestaba y bastante, debía admitir…

Albus siguió mirándolo, directamente a los ojos, ninguno pestañeaba

--...un Potter relacionado con las artes oscuras¿no lo crees una tontería? --la sonrisa que mostró Charlus, hizo a Dumbledore retroceder varios años, hasta la época de los merodeadores, la misma sonrisa de James después de ganar un partido de quiditch, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia --es cierto que no soy un mago con un historial impecable, sería como decir que Remus Lupin se limitó a estudiar en su época escolar, asegurar y meter las manos al fuego porque James y Sirius lo sonsacaron para hacer bromas y travesuras

Remus se sonrojó graciosamente, Harry sonrió al verlo de reojo, nunca había visto a su profesor sonrojarse en esa forma, Sirius intentaba ahogar las carcajadas, no quería que los descubrieran

--Nadie es un santo Albus, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe

--Charlus, no puedes simplemente llegar y sacar a Harry de su hogar…

-- ¡Ese no era su hogar!

--Simplemente Charlus, no puedes disponer del futuro del chico

--Tú tampoco Albus, yo puedo encaminarlo, es mi nieto, puedo decidir a que escuela irá, estoy haciendo tratos en Durmstrang…

Afuera Harry se ahogó con el aire que en ese momento respiraba

--No… no puedes --balbuceó sorprendido Dumbledore

--Sí Puedo Albus, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca y si lo que quiero es hacer tratos con Durmstrang, los haré

--Ese colegio…

--Es un buen colegio de élite, ahora si me disculpas, he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y si quieres llevar el hecho de que Harry viva conmigo hasta el ministerio, del país que quieras Albus, esperaré una lechuza, tengo demasiado trabajo Albus

--Charlus, Harry tiene que terminar su instrucción

--Lo hará, tiene un gran futuro por delante --sonrió Charlus sonriendo abiertamente, buscaba algo en un cajón

--Piensa en el futuro del chico Charlus --insistió el profesor Dumbledore, Charlus tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no podía ocultar que disfrutaba ver tan asustado a Albus Dumbledore

--Lo hago Albus, siempre lo hago

--Pensaré lo que hablamos --Dumbledore se dio por vencido, tomó un poco de polvos flú que había en un pequeño tarro de oro sobre una mesita cerca a la chimenea

--Claro Albus, te espero el cumpleaños de Harry, haremos una pequeña reunión, ven por lo menos a tomar el té --le despidió Charlus sacando un pergamino, se dejó caer en un sillón, mojó la pluma con algo de tinta y empezó a escribir

Albus arrojó los polvos a la chimenea, se metió entre llamas esmeralda y pidió ir a su despacho, cuando las llamas se extinguieron Charlus levantó la vista de los garabatos del pergamino y realmente divertido, soltó todo lo que venía reteniendo de hacía algunos minutos, estalló en una potente carcajada, se acostó en el sillón, se sujetaba el estomago, afuera, todos se miraron extrañados, eso no era común, Charlus Potter no acostumbraba irse a los extremos de los sentimientos y a pesar de no llegar ni a medio día, ya había pasado de la suma tristeza, incluso había derramado algunas lágrimas, hasta tal felicidad que reía pataleando en el sillón, se detuvo un instante y las puertas se abrieron, los tres adultos cayeron aparatosamente, Sirius quedó debajo, después cayó Remus y Soili sobre ellos, Harry miró todo sorprendido, de pie tras la montaña humana, al ver tal escena, Charlus rió más estridentemente, se quejaba de que el estomago le dolía, ya le había dado hipo y había estado a punto de caer del sofá.

Los adultos se pusieron de pie lentamente, ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca, Harry se mantenía a resguardo tras su padrino, apretó con una mano el brazo de Sirius cuando su abuelo dejaba de reír, arrugaba el entrecejo y los miraba evaluadoramente, abría la boca… y volvía a reír, ahora los señalaba y seguía riendo. Se miraron confundidos, cada vez entendían menos, esperaban un buen regaño.

Algunos segundos después, Charlus dejaba de reír, se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a ellos que seguían congelados en su lugar, los cuatro se tensaron visiblemente, Charlus esbozó una sonrisa intentando no volver a estallar en carcajadas…

--Es sábado¿Por qué no van a la piscina, van a pasear al pueblo? hay un circo, una feria, diviertanse --comentó palmeando la espalda de Harry mientras pasaba junto a él, los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Charlus soltó una risita y subió las escaleras, al llegar al piso superior, se pudo escuchar que volvía a soltar una carcajada…

--No entiendo --se sinceró Sirius rascándose la cabeza

--Yo tampoco --murmuró Soili

--Yo menos --agregó Harry

En cambio, Remus sonreía de forma especial, negó pensativo sin borrar esa pícara sonrisa y pasó un brazo por los hombros a Harry

--Tu abuelo nos dio libre el sábado, aprovechémoslo --invocó unas chamarras, Harry se puso la suya mientras Remus hacía lo propio, la de Sirius cayó en su cabeza, y Soili solo la tomó --primero vayamos a la feria, Harry, en aquel cajón está tu cartera, tómala y vamos --dijo saliendo de la estancia -- ¡anda que se nos va el día! --gritó Remus con la puerta principal ya abierta

Con una carcajada más sonora de su abuelo, Harry reaccionó, nunca había ido a una feria, corrió hacia el cajón que Lupin le había señalado y lo abrió, era verdad, ahí estaba una cartera con sus iniciales marcadas, la abrió y sorprendido miró toda clase de billetes muggles, se la guardó en sus vaqueros y corrió hacia Remus que lo esperaba, no sin antes jalar el brazo de Sirius para hacerlo despertar… estaba seguro de que ese verano sería solo el primero de muchos que pasaría realmente feliz, un verano como los que siempre había deseado…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	4. Las criaturas del bosque!

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

Ya era Lunes, las clases comenzaban para Harry, pero había pasado un fin de semana genial, desde la visita del profesor Dumbledore, Charlus no dejaba de reír lo menos que hacía era sonreír, se miraba realmente feliz y él no se atrevía a preguntarle sobre lo que había escuchado de Durmstrang y por lo mismo no podía poner atención en clase, Lupin sonriendo le pedía que atendiera, Sirius se burlaba de él, pero Soili no lo tomaba tan bien…

-- ¡Potter! --gritó Soili molesta señalando el pizarrón, Harry dio un brinco, la profesora tuvo que moverse, el frasco de tinta se había estrellado en la pared, los pergaminos y el libro estaban regados por el lugar, Harry la miró apenado, la morena estaba que echaba chispas --a la próxima vez le diré a tu abuelo Harry

-- ¡No por favor!, yo… lo siento profesora, no puedo concentrarme

--Me di cuenta de eso, pero no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo

--Son vacaciones --susurró incomodo el chico

--Eso díselo a tu abuelo

--Yo no…

--Pensaste en voz alta --lo interrumpió Soili girándose hacia el pizarrón, agitó la varita y arregló todo, un nuevo tarro de tinta apareció frente a Harry

-- ¡Eh Soil-la-loca, receso, deja salir a tu prisionero! --Sirius aporreaba la puerta, Soili se giró mortalmente seria, explotó la puerta con un ligero movimiento de su varita, Harry se metió bajo el escritorio, pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Sirius que corría por toda la casa con Soili tras él

-- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS BLACK!

Harry salió pensativo, miró su reloj, el receso comenzaba en quince minutos, pero si no tenía maestro no podía seguir en clase, se encogió de hombros al escuchar un verdadero escándalo en el piso superior seguido por el grito de su abuelo, iba al jardín aunque lo detuvo el ver bajar corriendo al profesor Lupin con su abuelo detrás, Remus reía pero la cara de Charlus daba miedo, y él que pensaba pedirle permiso para invitar a sus amigos.

--Harry acompáñame --murmuró Charlus al pasar junto al chico, él lo miró temeroso y lo siguió

En cuanto abuelo y nieto entraron a la estancia, Sirius bajaba resbalando por el pasamanos, Soili lo seguía echa una furia, Remus solo se apartó mientras ellos seguían hacia el jardín. Harry miraba a su abuelo buscar algo detrás de su escritorio, pensaba en cómo preguntarle lo de Durmstrang o si era mejor pedirle permiso para invitar a sus amigos, él se sentó y esperó a que el anciano hablara, no le dio buena espina que su abuelo sonriera en la forma en la que lo hacía en ese momento.

--Harry, tengo un trabajito para ti --dijo mirando a su nieto, Harry se removió en su lugar

-------------------------------

-- ¡Eres un pedazo de…!

--…mangazo delicioso que te mueres por volver a probar --la interrumpió Sirius, Soili se enfureció aún más

-- ¿VOLVER¡estás chiflado Black, antes me caso con lo que sea que haya en ese maldito bosque!

-- ¿Casar?, yo no dije que me quería casar --sonrió Sirius pícaramente, Soili se sonrojó hasta las orejas

Remus los miraba recargado en una ventana, ambos discutían en medio del jardín frontal, suspiraba apesadumbrado, lo que le había dicho Charlus resonaba en su mente… si lo hacía, seguro Sirius se molestaba bastante y si no lo hacía, Charlus podía… decidió no pensar en lo que Charlus Potter le había dicho que haría, debía esperar a que saliera Harry…

---------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡No! --Harry se había puesto de pie y negaba rápidamente con las manos sobre el escritorio, Charlus recargado en su silla lo miraba seriamente

--No uses ese tono conmigo Harry --murmuró tranquilo

--Pero abuelo no puedo…

--Sí, sí puedes, mira hijo… --se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa peligrosa --sé que tienes 13 años, y lo que menos quiere un chico de tu edad en vacaciones es estudiar, hazlo y podrás invitar a tus amigos las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, se suspenderán las clases y podrás hacer lo que quieras…

--No puedo, si lo hago Sirius me matará, se, se…

--Es por su bien Harry

--Pero abuelo, sería traicionar su confianza

--Harry, yo sé lo que te digo, confía en mí --insistió Charlus sin borrar esa sonrisa que le hacía temer --mira, si lo haces… haremos una gran fiesta en tu cumpleaños, te daré un deseo que claro esté en mis manos cumplir y a partir de entonces tus amigos podrán quedarse lo que reste de vacaciones --Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, los ojos de Charlus brillaron peligrosamente --te necesito muchacho

--Pero Sirius… --su tono de voz ya había disminuido, Charlus sonreía triunfante

--Harry tan fácil como hacerlo o no, si lo haces tendrás lo que acabo de decirte y si no lo haces tendrás clases hasta terminar las vacaciones, no te daré los fines de semana

--Pero… --se interrumpió, respiró hondo y bajando la mirada siguió: -- ¿también iría a Durmstrang? --preguntó en un susurro

-- ¿Durmstrang? --repitió Charlus pensativo -- ¿para que irías tú a…? --la sonrisa del anciano volvió a trasformarse, no duró más de un par de segundos y estalló en carcajadas, recargado en el escritorio lo golpeaba intentando dejar de reír, Harry lo miraba incómodo --Harry… tú… y… Orión… todos… Dumbledore --balbuceaba el anciano señalando al chico, la puerta y a él mismo alternadamente mientras seguía haciendo intentos por dejar de reír --mi muchacho, por eso no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, nunca dije que irías a Durmstrang --murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado por tanta risa

--Pero dijiste que tenías tratos con…

--...vendo criaturas criadas en mi bosque, son criaturas especiales que gustan de mascotas en ese colegio, también para hacer demostraciones, y algunas plantas que solo crecen ahí --explicó Charlus divertido --es un buen colegio y tengo tiempo haciendo tratos con ellos, en educación el mejor es Hogwarts, además ahí tienes a tus amigos, no te sacaría, al menos claro que tú quisieras --terminó de explicar con una sonrisa, la cara de Harry era un poema bastante confuso, pero al final de cuentas terminó sonriendo -- ¿entonces me ayudarás?, no te voy a mandar lejos

--Me voy a arrepentir pero sí abuelo, te ayudaré

-- ¡Ese es mi nieto! --exclamó alegre Charlus poniéndose de pie, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás alguien le había visto, abrazó a Harry que gustoso respondió --ahora ponte de acuerdo con Remus mientras yo hago unas llamadas

Harry asintió mirando como su abuelo casi brincando iba tras su escritorio, al salir del despacho se encontró con Remus Lupin sentado en la estancia, él se sentó en frente en total silencio.

-- ¿Te convenció, cierto? --preguntó Lupin en un murmullo, sonrió levemente al ver asentir al chico --lo más probable es que Sirius se moleste --Harry volvió a asentir --pero en parte tiene razón…

--Sí pero…

--...¿bastante arriesgado?

--Algo --sonrió Harry -- ¿Dónde está?

--Sigue afuera peleando con Soili, tu clase de Defensa empezó hace cinco minutos¿te parece si ahí lo planeamos?

--Claro

Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir a su profesor pero ambos se detenían al ver subir las escaleras a… lo que ellos pensaron era Sirius pues solo miraron una enorme montaña de lodo y tras él, guardando su varita entraba Soili tranquilamente.

-- ¿No deberías estar en clase? --Preguntó mirando a Harry, el chico asintió señalando a Remus

--Va… vamos porque… no tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que nos interrumpa Sirius intentando vengarse --balbuceó Remus algo shockeado por ver que su amigo había perdido.

Y como lo había predicho Lupin, no tenían ni diez minutos agregando mejoras al plan de Charlus cuando el grito de Soili seguido por la carcajada de Sirius, los interrumpía, solo se miraron, no podían salir, eso debía estar listo lo más pronto posible. Intentaron poner atención en lo que cada uno decía, pero el que Soili gritara, "_Eres un niño, Black y tiras como uno"_, los distraía, además si le agregaban la respuesta de Sirius, _"Pero si era lo que pedías", _Harry enarcó una ceja pero el ver el sonrojo por pena ajena de Remus comprendió.

Las peleas entre esos dos resonaban por toda la mansión ni siquiera recordaban a Charlus y el patriarca Potter estaba demasiado ocupado en su despacho tramando algo que Harry y Remus se arrepentían por haber accedido cada vez que miraban o escuchaban a Sirius.

La cena transcurrió en absoluta calma como si ninguno hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal, como si tres personas no estuvieran confabulando y como si los otros dos fueran los mejores amigos que en ese momento estaban enojados entre sí pues se ignoraban, Charlus sonreía, Harry intentaba hacerlo pero el pensar en lo que le haría a su padrino no le ayudaba, Remus más acostumbrado a las bromas se miraba un poco más tranquilo.

Esa misma noche, Harry había subido a su habitación y desde la enorme ventana contemplaba el bosque, sentía real curiosidad por la prohibición que su abuelo tenía para ese lugar, el relato de Sirius de su adolescencia y los ojos dorados que miraba al principio del bosque, eran hermosos y lo miraban a él, parecía que le sonreían, realmente le sonreían y lo invitaban, miró los alrededores, esa silueta que empezaba a mirar embelesado estaba sola, volvió a ponerse los tenis, tomó de pasó la bata y asomando antes la cabeza para comprobar que no había nadie, salió de su habitación, fue hasta las escaleras y las bajó en silencio deteniéndose en cada escalón cuando la conversación de Remus y Sirius se detenía, volvía a bajar cuando seguían hablando, con el corazón en la mano y después de haber visto cerca de veinte veces las escaleras en busca de su abuelo y asegurarse que los otros dos adultos seguían con su charla a la que se unía Soili, abrió la puerta, deseo regresar para evitar que su abuelo se molestara y más que nada para ver quien ganaba en la pelea que recién empezaba entre su padrino y su profesora de pociones, pero miró al bosque, los ojos dorados lo esperaban.

Harry caminó con lentitud, pero a mitad del camino la silueta corrió hacia él, un rayo de luna los iluminó de forma especial, el chico pudo comprobar lo que pensaba, era una chica hermosa pero sus ojos eran negros, no dorados.

--Hola --murmuró Harry prendido de la belleza de la niña que debía ser de su misma edad

--Hola --contestó ella en un susurro tímido --te he visto y escuchado hablar mucho de ti, eres famoso --Harry le sonrió incomodo, no la conocía y no sabía que hacía en la propiedad de su abuelo pero tampoco atinaba a preguntarle --no deberías estar aquí a esta hora, es peligroso

-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

--Yo… Harry entra a tu casa, Charlus se molestará --insistió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dio un brinquito al escuchar un leve sonido tras ellos --regresa Harry, anda --murmuró empujándolo a la casa, pero Harry se rehusaba --no debía haber dejado que me vieras, regresa por favor Harry es…

--Vaya, vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí? --una voz siseante se escuchó desde las sombras, la chica asustada la buscó, se puso rápidamente frente a Harry y le suplicó regresara a la casa, dio un gritito cuando el aire se movía demasiado

--Nos rodearon --susurró apesadumbrada, Harry seguía sin comprender

--Potter, Potter¿de nuevo desobedeciendo a tu padre?, no te bastó lo que pasó hace algunos años¿eh?

--Cree que…

--No --lo interrumpió ella poniéndole una mano en la boca -- ¡mi madre…!

--...se molestará al saber que estás aquí y más aún con un mortal, con un Potter… Aymará --se burló la voz acercándose entre las sombras, la chica giraba siguiéndolo, Harry además de no comprender solo podía mirarla a ella

-- ¡No! --gritó la niña con un brazo extendido frente a Harry --tenemos un trato con Sir Potter

--Sí niña, y ese dice que por la noche los terrenos son nuestros

-- Pero atacar a… un Potter sería traicionarlo

--No, no, no… él nos traiciona al no respetar el trato

-- ¡Mi madre dijo…! --insistió ya totalmente aterrada

--...ella no está aquí, o ¿acaso la miras?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al ver desenvolverse entre sombras de forma tétrica una capa negra que se arrastraba, unos ojos inyectados de sangre, una mano blanca salía de la túnica

-- ¡Corre Harry! --gritó Aymará jalando al chico, intentó llevarlo a la mansión pero estaban totalmente rodeados, debían llegar con su madre, ella podría controlarlos, tranquilizarlos y aunque ella estaría en un grave problema, solo así salvaría a Harry que por su culpa había salido de la casa.

Harry corría de la mano de la chica que acababa de conocer, entraron al bosque y él se maldijo por haber dejado la varita en su habitación, el lugar era muy parecido al bosque prohibido del colegio, pero ese era más tétrico aún y le faltaban las criaturas de Hogwarts, estaba en un silencio extraño, miraba tras los árboles muchos pares de ojos rojos y tras ellos avanzaban, casi volaban los encapuchados que reían fríamente, miró a la chica, se extrañó al ver que lloraba… frenaron de golpe, casi se desmaya al ver que los ojos de Aymará se tornaban totalmente negros y… ¡sus colmillos crecían¡esas criaturas eran vampiros!...

--Genial --murmuró mirándose rodeado por criaturas nocturnas como esas, acababa de caer en las redes de vampiros que parecían ofendidos porque él había roto un trato del que no estaba enterado

--No le harán nada --siseó Aymará, el círculo de sombras río a carcajadas -- ¡NO! --gritó al sentir que le arrebataban a Harry, se giró de un brinco, la sombra más grande sostenía al muchacho de un brazo claramente fuera de su lugar, alguien la sujetó a ella por la espalda y era demasiado fuerte, por más que pataleaba no podía soltarse

--Me pregunto a que sabrá la sangre de un Potter --murmuró pensativo mirando a Harry que acababa de perder el conocimiento por el dolor del brazo…

------------------------------------------------

--Orión, no encuentro a Harry¿lo has visto?

En el salón, de la mansión Potter, Remus leía un libro mientras en el piso, Soili sentada sobre Sirius intentaba ahorcarlo y Sirius hacía todo lo posible por arrancarse las garras de Soili de su preciado cuello, pero ante la pregunta de Charlus, los tres dejaron lo que hacían.

--La última vez que lo vi se iba a bañar, debe estar dormido ya --contestó Sirius aún en el piso

--Dijo que les hablaría a sus amigos, quizá esté en la biblioteca para no escuchar los gritos de estos --sugirió Remus, Soili y Sirius asintieron al mismo tiempo

--Ya revisé, no lo encuentro

Soili y Sirius se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Remus dejó el libro en el sillón antes de salir corriendo, junto con Soili.

--No iría a mandar una carta¿o sí? --murmuró Sirius preocupado, Charlus lo miró

-- ¡CHARLUS! --gritó Remus desde el recibidor

El patriarca Potter corrió hacia el licántropo, sintió el corazón en la garganta al ver en la puerta principal a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, túnica negra, debía tener la edad de su nieto, respiró hondo y correspondió a la educada reverencia que hacía la niña.

--Ocurrió… algo y… mi madre desea verlo Sir Potter

--Entiendo… dime si mi nieto está bien

--Él… no lo sé señor, por favor acompáñeme…

--Sí --tomó su chaqueta y se giró en la puerta --volveré en un momento… no me destruyan la casa --intentó bromear pero ninguno estaba como para eso.

Los tres se quedaron mirando alejarse al anciano con la niña, Charlus caminaba pensativo y muy preocupado, la última vez que había ido al castillo de ese bosque… se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado y apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no iba a suceder lo mismo, miraba a la niña que se estrujaba nerviosa las manos.

-- Señor Potter, no fue culpa de Harry, yo lo miraba desde el bosque, él salió, nos rodearon…

--Tranquilízate --murmuró Charlus mirándola de forma paternal --no fue tu culpa, Harry no debió… yo no debí

Al entrar al bosque ambos guardaron silencio, las frías miradas los seguían, podía ver algunas reverencias entre las sombras de los árboles, entre más se adentraba más frío hacía, no contaba los metros, no pensaba en los minutos, tampoco se molestaba en mirar el hermoso pero tétrico paisaje por el que pasaba, por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar aquella noche en la que había vuelto a ese castillo, hacía tanto tiempo, pero seguía sin perdonárselo, y si se repetía… si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo, no lo soportaría, ahora no tendría a nadie que lo apoyara para salir adelante, antes lo había ayudado James pero ahora… si… si perdía lo único que le quedaba, lo que le ayudaba a no tirar lo que había recogido por tantos años de sufrimiento… si pasaba lo mismo…

--Llegamos --la voz un poco más cálida de Aymará lo sacó del mundo en el que volvía a entrar, miró el enorme salón, sintió un piquetazo en el corazón al ver frente a él a una hermosa mujer, sus ojos demostraban más edad de la que aparentaba

--Airam --saludó Charlus con una educada reverencia, la mujer la respondió de forma elegante

--Tu nieto está mal Charlus, lo lamento en verdad, fue mi hija la culpable y pido la disculpes, será severamente castigada --murmuró la mujer, su voz era fría, pero sus ojos transmitían una calidez digna de su edad, Charlus miró a la niña en un rincón, solo asintió --está arriba Charlus, puede ir a verlo… Aymará

La niña se encaminó a las escaleras, Charlus se despidió de la mujer y siguió a Aymará, el lugar era frío y sombrío¿de que otra forma podía ser el castillo de un vampiro?

--No te preocupes, hablaré con ella… --murmuró el anciano al llegar a la habitación, Aymará le sonrió abriendo la puerta.

Entró y se vio transportado a más de veinte años en el pasado, a cuando James era un niño, a cuando acababan de llegar a esa casa, a… no pudo evitar llorar, no quería que volviera a pasar… se desplomó en la silla junto a esa enorme cama, la visión de su nieto tan pálido como… como si estuviera muerto, a penas si respiraba, tenía un brazo vendado y… se sentía fatal, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir tal culpa.

--Por favor Harry, no me dejes… no tú también… no puede repetirse --susurró llorando --no de nuevo, prometí que no volvería a pasar… no me perdonaría que tú también murieras en este bosque…

* * *

_**Ok,ok, yo y mi reputación XD pero estuvo lindo el capi jajajaja  
**_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	5. Instinto cupidokamikaze

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Hola!! me extrañaron verdad?? ya no están molestos verdad? ya regresé jejeje, no tardaré tanto con el proximo..._**

**_Por cierto, alguien me preguntó sobre el origen del nombre de Aymará... si les soy sincera no recuerdo quien fue y no la encontré en los reviews, sé que es mujer... bueno para empezar la vampiresa no es inglesa, si recuerdan están en RUMANIA y el nombre solo se me vino a la cabeza y me gustó, les daré un consejo, cuando lean mis fics en verdad no le busquen mucho sentido, solo tienen el necesario para que les entiendan XD, porque como insiste cierta española (según ella muy cuerda), mi mente es demasiado retorcida... jajajajajajajajajajajaja pero pregunten, que con gusto les responderé... y reclamen si no respondí XD jejeje. Disfruten el capi ;D_**

* * *

Estaba nublado pero las nubes no parecían tener ganas de que lloviera, una enorme finca con un gran bosque era habitada, un elegante hombre de cabello negro hablaba en la entrada del bosque con una hermosa mujer mientras dos niños jugaban tras él, el hombre le daba la mano a la mujer y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, miraba a la niña y sonreía, después regresaba al bosque. Él asintió casi imperceptiblemente y fue con sus hijos.

Al verlos, cualquiera aseguraría que eran gemelos, nadie podría decir que Nicky era seis años mayor que James.

--Hijos --Charlus se acuclilló cerca de los niños, ellos lo miraron --ese bosque está prohibido, es muy peligroso, no quiero que entren ahí, ¿entendido?

--Sí papá --conteztó inmediatamente Nicky, James de tan solo tres años miró hacia el bosque

-- ¿James, me entendiste?

--Sí

Los días pasaban y los niños obedecían a la perfección, Nicky se encargaba de que su hermano no entrara al bosque aunque a James la prohibición le parecía interesante. Uno de esos días la pelota de los pequeños rodaba hacia el bosque como si la jalaran con un hilo invisible.

--Iré por ella

--Peddo Nicky, papá no quiede

--Tranquilo Jimmy, solo está en la entrada no pasa nada --la pequeña le sonrió a su hermano y corrió por la pelota pero cuando se agachaba para tomarla una enorme mano blanquecina la agarraba del cuello.

-- ¡NICKOLE! --gritó James aterrado, solo pudo ver la mirada de su hermana mientras era metida al bosque, corrió hacia la casa por su padre, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista e incluso empañaban sus gafas, no le importaba tirar los jarrones al correr, ni hacer ruido perturbando la junta que su padre tenía en el despacho -- ¡PAPÁ!

--James por favor, estoy ocupa… ¿Por qué lloras hijo? --James llegó y se abrazó a las piernas de su padre sin dejar de llorar, Charlus preocupado se acuclilló quedando a la altura del niño

--Le dije que eda peligoso, que no quedías que fuedamos peddo dijo que solo estaba en la entada que no pasaba nada y… y… y… papá fue mi culpa, no potegí a mi hedmana

--Tranquilo James, no llores, tranquilízate y dime que pasó

--Algo se llevó a Nicky en el bosque, no entó papá, no entó, fue pod la pelota nada más

-- ¡QUÉ!

--Le dije que no fueda --sollozó James aferrándose más a las piernas de su padre ante ese grito, Charlus sentía que se moría, miró al niño, no era el culpable

--James, ve a tu habitación y cierra con seguro, iré por tu hermana… no salgas por favor

El niño asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, Charlus olvidó a los hombres que lo esperaban en el despacho y salió de la casa, sabía que no debía sentir miedo al entrar a ese bosque pero no podía evitarlo, su hija podía estar muerta, pero… no… no la matarían porque si lo hacían estarían traicionando su trato y más importante aún a su reina, estarían traicionándola. Caminó con cuidado, sentía miradas por todas partes, respiraba intranquilo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde iba, sintió que el corazón le caía hasta los pies al ver sangre tirada…

--Son vampiros, son vampiros, debe haber sangre --murmuró intentando tranquilizarse, no le podían hacer daño a su pequeña.

Siguió andando por varias horas, solo miraba árboles y ojos rojos que lo observaban, les gritó que lo llevaran a palacio, pero solo lo miraban, casi cuatro horas después llegó a un enorme y tétrico palacio, sin llamar o esperar a ser anunciado entró y fue directo a la estancia.

--Airam --susurró mirando a la hermosa mujer sentada en un sofá, ella levantó la mirada, no le agradó ver que lloraba, se acercó negando

--No… no, ¡NO!

--Charlus yo…

-- ¡NO ENTRÓ AL BOSQUE AIRAM!

--Lo sé Charlus

--No les dijiste quien era --siseó furioso, ella desvió la mirada -- ¿Por qué?, porque era… ¿mestiza?

--Sabes que jamás me avergoncé de nada Charlus

-- ¿Por qué…?

--Yo sabía que la cuidarías bien, pero no contaba con una rebelión… no tomé en cuenta al que se disgustó cuando anuncié nuestra alianza… pero ya no podrá hacer nada…

--...de nada me sirve ese vampiro muerto --sonrió sombríamente mirando el piso, lentamente levantó la mirada --irónico, un vampiro muerto, ustedes ya lo están… --escupió con veneno, sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente --...no aman, no…

--Charlus, yo te llegué a amar pero te casaste con Dorea

--Mi amada Dorea --susurró dejándose caer en el sillón --ella me dio todo lo que tú no pudiste, también amó a Nicky y tú…

--Jamás me avergoncé, ese… él sabía que era mi hija, por eso la atacó y…

--Dejaste que muriera

-- ¡No!, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance… Charlus por favor créeme, casi perdí toda la sangre intentando salvarla pero… la encontraron demasiado tarde… ¿crees que no me duele?, ¡la reina de los vampiros no debe sentir Charlus, y yo siento que me muero, siento como mi corazón se desgarra… yo la miré exhalar su último aliento… me… --cayó de rodillas derrotada, no parecía la segura reina de los vampiros, se miraba como una simple mujer que ha perdido lo que más apreciaba, como una mujer que vio morir a su hija en sus brazos --...me dijo mamá! --no pudo más y lloró desconsoladamente, Charlus se acercó lentamente, se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó…

-- ¡NOOO! --despertó alterado, lloraba sin poder evitarlo, miró donde estaba y siguió llorando al mirar la habitación… era la misma habitación en la que aquella noche…

-- ¿Abuelo?

Miró a Harry que se sentaba en la cama, sin pensar en nada más lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no dejó que el chico se disculpara, no le importaba que lo hiciera o no, lo único que le interesaba era que vivía… que viviría. Harry esperaba el sermón, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

En la casa Potter, Remus fingía leer un libro pero lo tenía al revés, en el sofá de enfrente Sirius y Soili estaban sentados demasiado juntos como para odiarse, Sirius ya se había comido las uñas y ahora se mordía los dedos, ya era demasiado tiempo, incluso había amanecido y ellos no habían dormido ni un minuto además de que no sentían sueño.

--Que clase de padrino soy --murmuraba Sirius con la vista clavada en el piso, Soili lo abrazó con cariño

--Por lo que alguna vez nos unió Sirius --murmuró ante la mirada del animago, asintió y se abrazó a ella

Remus arrojó el libro en el sofá y corrió hacia la ventana que daba al jardín frontal

--Ya viene Charlus y… lo siguen ocho sujetos altos, delgados y encapuchados que cargan algo

Los otros dos se apresuraron a ir hasta el licántropo, al llegar a la casa, Charlus disminuyó la intensidad de las luces, Sirius retrocedió algo asustado al reconocer esos ojos rojos que brillaron tétricamente al pasar junto a él, dejaban lo que parecía una silla de ruedas y volvían a salir haciendo una ligera reverencia, Charlus regresó la reverencia ante la atenta mirada de los 3 adultos.

--Ni siquiera lo intentes Harry --murmuró Charlus cerrando la puerta con un aire de película de terror, Harry olvidó el intento que hacía por levantarse y se dejó caer --Orión, puedes hacer uso de tu titulo con ese niño de forma adecuada… --al pasar junto a Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue hacia su despacho, tenía una pequeña cosa que hacer --Harry, te aconsejo que te quedes sentado en esa silla o mínimo en tu habitación sobre la cama, porque cuando te recuperes por completo no podrás hacerlo por lo menos hasta que vuelvas al colegio.

Miraron al anciano que como si nada hubiera pasado se retiró, después se pusieron frente a Harry, el chico se movió incómodo en la silla.

--Me darás una buena explicación --siseó Sirius inclinándose para tomarlo en brazos

--Puedo caminar

--No, no puedes, tu abuelo dijo que no te pararas de ahí y no lo vas a hacer, además, Charlus Potter no amenaza si no lo cumple… pesas más desde que estás aquí --murmuró parándose con Harry en brazos --vamos solos, ustedes después suben, primero tendremos una charla de padrino a…

--Estás loco si crees que te dejaré ir tú primero Black

--Soili por favor, habíamos hecho las pases

--Solo hasta que Harry apareciera y ya apareció

--Bien --sonrió Sirius sacando su varita, la movió y ampliando su sonrisa subió corriendo.

Las piernas de Soili empezaron a moverse efusivamente

-- ¡Lo voy a matar! --gritó la mujer intentando terminar con el hechizo, Remus negó serio y fue hacia la estancia -- ¡AYÚDAME LUPIN! --vociferó cuando Remus tomaba un libro y leía tirado en el sofá.

En la habitación de Harry, Sirius se paseaba frente a la cama, el chico lo seguía con la vista… era extraño pero se sentía alegre al estar en un problema así, no que le gustara sufrir pero… era reconfortante que alguien que lo quisiera ajeno al colegio y lo más importante, que tuviera un lazo con él lo fuera a regañar o castigar, pero como Sirius siguiera así iba a terminar con la roca del piso, intentaba borrar la sonrisa, empezaba a divertirse y si su padrino fuera un hombre estricto se molestaría por…

-- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Ese grito de Sirius, hizo dar un brinco a Soili, asustó a Remus logrando que su libro saliera volando y sonreír a Charlus que revisaba algunos papeles.

-- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? --siseó Sirius terriblemente serio, Harry negó inmediatamente -- ¿siquiera imaginas como me sentí cuando desapareciste o como se puso tu abuelo?

--Sirius es…

--Cuando hablo tú solo escuchas… ¿sabes lo que hizo tu abuelo cuando tu padre y yo hicimos lo que tú? --Harry solo lo miró -- no seas grosero y contéstame… ¿quieres empeorar todo ignorándome?

--Pero si me dijiste que no…sé lo que hizo mi abuelo --titubeó removiéndose en la cama --y presiento que hará lo mismo

--Es lo más seguro

--Pero yo no entré, yo solo estaba en el jardín, ellos me llevaron

--Te dijeron que no salieras de la casa cuando el sol se ocultara

Sirius siguió paseándose y renegando, Harry lo miraba ir y venir e intentaba ponerle atención y en verdad apartar lo que tenía que hacer, lo que su abuelo lo obligaría a hacer pero no podía y eso lo hacía parecer con cierto retraso mental, tanto así que Sirius dejó de hablar parándose frente al chico que continuaba con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta.

--No me importa que estés grave, de todas formas estás castigado.

Harry siguió mirando el inexistente punto tras Sirius, el animago pasó sus manos frente al chico pero no reaccionaba, lo agitó un poco y nada pasó.

-- ¡POTTER! --gritó parado en la punta de los dedos pero Harry seguía ido, se alzó de hombros, sacó su varita, murmuró algo y un gran chorro de agua fría iba hasta el rostro de Harry logrando que el chico saliera de un brinco de la cama --regresa a tu cama --ordenó serio, Harry lo miraba incrédulo y rodeándolo obedeció -- ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

--Sí

-- ¿Qué dije?

--Si no sabes… Sirius lo siento --agregó ante la mirada molesta de su padrino, jamás habría imaginado que Sirius lo regañaría --no te puse atención

--Dije que quería 2000 palabras sobre los tratados entre criaturas mágicas, a doble espacio, revisaré ortografía… --con cada palabra de Sirius, los ojos de Harry se abrían cada vez más, no creía lo que escuchaba --coherencia, fluidez, puntuación y contaré las palabras, los signos no valen como palabra, descansa, no te levantes, dejaré una campana junto a ti para que si necesitas algo la suenes --dejó la campana sobre la mesita de a lado y salió de la habitación, pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo y con un tono serio pero al mismo tiempo de diversión, agregó: --para mañana en nuestra clase que por motivos… de salud, tomarás aquí.

Harry lo miró salir, no sabía si reír o llorar y era extraño ese castigo, aunque quizá le había dicho algo más porque solo le había puesto atención al principio, ese plan de su abuelo lo traía loco…

--Harry Potter

Levantó la mirada, ¿Por qué a todos les había dado por regañarlo?, se suponía que los únicos con autoridad para ello eran su abuelo y Sirius, pero tampoco podía decirle eso a Soili, tenía un carácter nada saludable para él. Mientras Harry pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Soili muy molesta lo reprendía, Remus había tomado la silla del escritorio y recargado en la pared esperaba su "turno".

Media hora después, con un "igual a tu padre", Soili se retiró, fue cuando Remus aprovechó para acercar la silla a la cama de Harry.

--A mí me gustaría que me pusieras atención

--Lo siento profesor Lupin, pero sigo pensando en… eso

--Y por lo mismo quiero que me pongas atención --dijo Remus mirándolo, rió cuando Harry alzaba una ceja --no, no te voy a regañar, lo que importa es que estás bien, que aprendiste una lección y… que ya te regañaron mucho

--No puedo creer que en verdad vaya hacer… Sirius me dijo que… bueno… lo que…

--Harry, tranquilo, no balbucees

--Es que…

--Dile a tu abuelo que no lo harás

--Pero se supone que es para este fin de semana, eso es en…

--Mañana

--Cierto…

--Bueno Harry, creo que te dejo descansar…

--No podré…

Remus le sonrió, parecía que él ya se había resignado pero… pero se miraba más divertido que resignado.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó muy temprano, el sol ni siquiera había salido y haría lo que su abuelo le dijo pues no había hecho el ensayo que Sirius le había pedido sabía que se molestaría así que ¿Por qué no sumarle… los instintos cupido de Charlus Potter?. Bajaba los escalones pensando en que debía regresar a su habitación e intentar cumplir con el castigo de Sirius pero las palabras de su abuelo lo instaban a seguir bajando, además, ni que fuera tan peligroso… sonrió nervioso, con una persona normal eso no sería tan peligroso pero con Sirius Black… respiró hondo y salió de la casa.

Cuando Harry cerraba la puerta principal, Charlus salía de la chimenea e iba directo a la habitación de Sirius, abría la puerta y lo despertaba vaciándole en la cara el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita de noche, Sirius se sentó molesto dispuesto a gritar mil improperios contra el que había osado hacer eso pero al mirar a Charlus solo masculló para sí mismo.

--Orión, es tarde ya deberías estar de pie… tuve una noche muy pesada no quiero que me molesten por nada, tú quedas encargado de la casa y sobre todo de Harry --Sirius asintió y volvió a acostarse -- ¡despierta que tienes que hacer el desayuno!

Ante el grito del abuelo Potter, Sirius se sentó de golpe y con los ojos aún cerrados salió de su habitación, sacudió la puerta de Soili al pasar, le dio una patada a la puerta de Remus y abrió la de Harry, se alzó de hombros al no verlo ahí y fue hacia la cocina.

--Buenos días Harry --saludó al pasar por la estancia y ver al chico leyendo, Harry le regresó el saludo con una mano --espero que hayas terminado ese ensayo --el chico rió nervioso y se hundió más en el sofá

--El ensayo --murmuró Harry mirando a su padrino seguir a la cocina, desvió la mirada hacia la escalera al escuchar renegar a Soili, la mujer bajaba furiosa, tras ella Remus reía, sus miradas se cruzaron Harry le intentó sonreír, pero solo quedó en intento

--Tranquilo --dijo Remus pasando junto a él

--Tranquilo, claro, como si fuera tan fácil --murmuró Harry saliendo de la estancia

Casi media hora después, Sirius llamó a Harry para desayunar, al no obtener respuesta salió a la estancia por él.

-- ¿Harry?... ¡HARRY! --murmurando para sí mismo fue a las escaleras para poder ir a la habitación pero un sobre en el piso del recibidor le llamó la atención, lo recogió y siguió su camino --oye el desayuno está li… --se interrumpió al no ver a nadie, abrió el sobre y sacó un trozo de pergamino, pero el grito de Soili en la cocina no lo dejó leer.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la cocina, Remus intentaba despertar a Soili, se apresuró a acercarse al verla desmayada en el piso, tomó el pergamino que estaba en el piso junto a ella…

-- ¿Desde cuando los mortífagos mandan notas? --murmuró con recelo repasando una vez más el pergamino

--Le hablaré a Charlus --dijo Remus irguiéndose

-- ¡No!, esto es una broma

-- ¿A sí? --preguntó Remus aparentemente nervioso, Sirius asintió serio -- ¿y có… cómo lo… lo sabes?

--Un mortífago no podría entrar aquí, es imposible…

--Na… nada es imposible Sirius

--Además, ¿Cómo atraparían a Harry?

--Pues no sé, suena tonto en verdad… ¿Qué traes en la otra mano?

Sirius miró el sobre sin abrir, se mordió un labio y decidido lo abrió, pasó la vista por las débiles líneas, a cada palabra que avanzaba su ceño se fruncía más y el color empezaba a bailar por su cara. Tuvo que sentarse sin terminar de leer. Remus se apresuró a acercarse, tomó el trozo de pergamino y leyó, tragó gordo al terminar y miró a Sirius… eso, eso no era en lo que había quedado con Harry.

**_"Deberían cuidar más a este niño o por lo menos hacer algo para que obedezca, no debe meterse a nuestro bosque saben que está prohibido, solo un pura sangre puede venir por él, traigan algo de oro y vivirá. Imaginen como se sentirá el abuelo Potter al saber que ahora su nieto muere donde lo hizo la bastarda."_**

La carta de Soili era la de su trato. No podía haber pasado eso, no podía habérseles volteado el plan y Harry no lo cambiaría sin decirle ¿o sí?, no, no lo haría porque de hacerlo él no le ayudaría con la furia de Sirius y estaba seguro sería enorme.

--Despertaré a Charlus, esto se salió de control --dijo Remus dejando el pergamino de nuevo sobre la mesa

--No, no podemos hacerlo Remus porque… espera… ¿a que te refieres con que se salió de control? --Sirius hablaba decidido pero la frase de Remus le llegó de golpe

--Pues… un… algo… un plan para que lo del colegio reviviera --murmuró Remus señalando a Soili que seguía inconsciente en el piso

-- ¡Jamás lo habría creído de ti! --Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco, señalaba a Remus acusadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados --Harry me va a escuchar cuando lo tenga cerca --masculló aparentemente serio antes de salir de la cocina, en realidad sonreía discretamente, lo suyo con Soili no podía ser.

Remus suspiró y se arrodilló junto a Soili, seguía pensando en todo eso y en que no podía ser verdad, Harry debía haberlo cambiado pero… él no sabía lo de la hija de Charlus y esa vampiresa además no se referiría a ella como bastarda, apretó los ojos mientras seguía intentando hacer despertar a la mujer que tenía ya algunos segundos observándolo atentamente divagar quién sabía hasta donde, de repente recordó la carta y se sentó.

-- Remus, la carta, el pergamino, los mortífagos… ¿desde cuando mandan notas?

--Soili… --Remus dio otro largo suspiro y la miró, sabía que el decirle de la broma o plan, ninguno de los dos sonaba lo suficientemente bien como para que no lo asesinara, sería lo suficientemente malo como para que todo saliera, si era posible, aún más mal.

Le explicó todo, desde la reunión con Charlus hasta las modificaciones que le había hecho junto con Harry, y como esperaba, la reacción de Soili lo dejó sordo por algunos segundos, solo a Sirius la había escuchado gritarle en esa forma.

--No puedo creerlo de ti Remus, Harry pues es hijo de James y tenía que parecerse en algo y más aún con la influencia de Charlus pero tú…

--Soili…

--Mejor busquemos a ese niño que me va a conocer

--Sí sobre eso… solo un sangre pura puede ir por él y…

-- ¡BLACK!

No lo dejó terminar de explicar, molesta y vociferando lo más fuerte que podía salió de la cocina en busca de Sirius.

-- ¿Qué quieres Soilaloca? --preguntó Sirius revisando un par de libros cerca de la puerta, Soili apretó los puños para no gritarle, insultarlo o hechizarlo y se acercó a él.

-- ¿Irás por Harry?

--Claro y cuando lo tenga entre… --no terminó la frase, o por lo menos no pudieron escuchar lo que balbuceaba

--Por primera vez en muchos años estoy de acuerdo contigo Black

Remus solo los miró, y debía admitir que era extraño que Soili hubiera entendido algo, al menos que solo se imaginara lo que había pasado.

Sirius salió dispuesto a recuperar a su ahijado sin molestar a Charlus, no tenía ganas de que le dijera que era el responsable del niño y que lo había descuidado y demás que seguro le gritaría. Mientras tanto, Remus y Soili leían en la estancia, la presión era increíblemente tensa, la bruja estaba molesta y Remus preocupado por Harry.

El que las horas hubieran pasado tan rápido y sin noticias de Harry o Sirius, no ayudaba mucho, un par de horas después de que Sirius saliera, Charlus había tenido una reunión de negocios, en la que se habían visto para mentirle cuando había preguntado por su nieto. Remus había estado más nervioso al guiñarle el ojo dándole entender que el plan seguía su marcha que cuando sus amigos habían descubierto que era licántropo.

--Debimos haberle dicho

--No, Sirius no quiere… para cuando regrese de esa reunión de millonarios que se hace cada diez años, Harry estará aquí y nada habrá pasado --murmuró Remus intentando convencerse, pero algo le decía que quien llamaba a la puerta le quitaría el ánimo.

Solo miró a Soili ir a abrir, la escuchó murmurar y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta fue hasta el recibidor.

--Un mensaje --murmuró la mujer girándose, estaba pálida y su mirada algo vacía --era… uno de ellos… ¡el idiota de Sirius no llevó el oro! --gritó furiosa, Remus dio un brinco y por instinto miró cerca de la puerta… las bolsas de oro que Sirius debía llevar --lo llevaré

--Pero Soili tú no…

--Remus, no te quiero ofender pero aquí yo soy la que podría decirse tiene sangre más pura

--Claro, hija de muggles es mejor que licántropo

--De hecho, son igual de impuros --bajaron la mirada y extrañados miraron a Aymará --pero Jeffer quiere… pues ya no le importa la pureza de quien le lleve el oro, escuché que quiere… una… mujer hermosa y que ya está cansado de las que tiene, ya no quiere de su raza el muy…

-- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

--Cuando se fue el mensajero, yo sé como puede entrar al escondite de Jeffer --sonrió la chica entregándole un sobre, mismo que Soili se apresuró a abrir --será mejor que parta ahora mismo, cuando la luna ilumina las sombras con delicadeza, no durará mucho… lleve esa estaca de plata por si tiene problemas.

Soili asintió y corrió hacia el bosque, Remus miraba extrañado.

-- ¿Estaca… de plata? --murmuró sin comprender, Aymará solo le sonrió antes de retirarse.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y seguía igual, sin respuesta de algún tipo, Charlus continuaba en su reunión, él solo y paseando por la estancia como león enjaulado. En media hora llamaría a Charlus.

Soili caminaba nerviosa, nunca había entrado a ese bosque… aunque si lo miraba bien no era el bosque en sí pero estaba nerviosa. Podía sentir cientos de miradas a su espalda, llevaba apretada la varita bajo su capa en una mano y en la otra la estaca que le había dado esa niña. Escuchaba pasos que la seguían pero no quería girarse, solo deseaba llegar y terminar con todo eso.

-- ¿Trajiste el oro bruja? --esa siseante voz metálica le erizó todos los vellos de la piel, se había quedado tan solo a un par de metros del sótano de ese escondite, miró los árboles detrás de esa enorme sombra que le hablaba. Retrocedió cuando se le lanzaba encima, pero se defendería… --no eres de sangre pura… --brillaron un par de ojos rojos, un débil rayo de luna le dio en la cara develando su naturaleza inmortal, era de una belleza increíble pero exhalaba muerte… al menos, fue lo que le pareció a Soili.

Remus corrió hacia la cocina al escuchar ruido, al llegar se quedó helado.

--Harry Potter --siseó mirando esos tenis tras la puerta abierta del refrigerador

--Hola profeso… --Harry cerró la puerta y sonriente miró a Remus, se quedó con la boca abierta y las palabras cortadas al ver la cara seria del licántropo -- ¿Qué pasa? --mandó a volar el vaso con jugo cuando Remus se le acercaba -- no entiendo… que…

-- ¿Cambiaste el plan?

-- ¡Eso! --exclamó el chico corriendo hasta la mesa, lo más lejos posible de Remus -- ¡puedo explicarlo!

--Más te vale Potter --Harry sonrió nervioso, sabía que había olvidado algo

--Solo… solo tranquilícese un poco por favor --Remus solo tomó una silla y serio se sentó, Harry iba a hacer lo mismo pero ante la mirada del licántropo prefirió seguir de pie enfrente --el plan al que habíamos llegado usted y yo, no convencería a Sirius y pues se lo comenté a Aymará…

-- ¿La hija de la vampiresa? --Harry asintió lentamente -- ¿no aprendes Harry? --preguntó poniéndose de pie

--Tranquilo, por favor… yo… fue con una carta, solo le envíe una carta respondiendo a la suya… y me dijo que podía ayudarme a que fuera más creíble

--Ahora Sirius te va a matar con mayor razón y si antes pensaba intervenir, ahora pondré seguro a la puerta

--Si ya estaba muerto, mejor que todo estuviera bien.

--Pero esa chica le dio una estaca de plata ¿y si ataca a alguien?

--Respecto a eso profesor --murmuró Harry frotándose el cuello con descuido y una sonrisa que llamó la atención de Remus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

--Hola Mason --murmuró Sirius recostado en un cómodo diván.

Soili miró boquiabierta el hermoso lugar, una elegante cena para dos sobre una delicada mesa con dos velas, champagne enfriándose, música romántica y más allá, tras una cortina semi transparente una enorme cama en forma de corazón con pétalos de rosa formando corazones concéntricos. Y quizá lo mejor de la habitación, Sirius vestido con un esmoquin blanco (que extrañamente hacía resaltar sus ojos).

--Te dejaron un regalo --agregó Sirius señalando la mesita de centro donde estaba una caja con un lindo moño.

Sin terminar de creerlo se acercó y abrió la caja… un hermoso vestido de gala, zapatillas y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para una cita romántica.

--Voy… a… terminar… de… aniquilar… a… los… Potter… de… la… faz… de… la… tierra --siseó Soili entrecortadamente, la furia que empezaba a invadirla apenas si la dejaba despegar la mandíbula.

--No te olvides de Lupin

--Primero a los Potter… Charlus no tenía derecho y Harry me dio una estaca de chocolate blanco.

Soili arrojó hasta Sirius la estaca que Aymará le había dado, el animago la tomó y de una mordida le arrancó la punta, evitó reír pues él también estaba molesto por tan mala broma y si reía, Soili desataría su furia con él y no con quienes debía y para cuando llegara con ellos ya no obtendría el mejor resultado…

* * *

_**Esperen el próximo capi... el FIN muajajajajaja XD  
**_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	6. Fin

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_WOW!! después de un fenomenal bloqueo, solo algo como esto podía salir... y aquí les dejo otro final, marca Sion... jajajajajajajaja_**

* * *

A las diez de la mañana Harry recibió una carta de Aymará. Su sonrisa le llamó la atención a Remus, el chico regresaba de mandar las cartas a sus amigos, su abuelo le había levantado las vacaciones de estudio y mejor invitar a sus amigos antes de que Sirius hiciera algo para prohibirlo, ya invitados no podrían regresarlos y sinceramente esperaba que llegaran antes que su padrino.

No lo conocía mucho, era verdad, solo lo había tratado unos días pero se había encariñado con él y lo miraba como a un padre… seguro Sirius lo miraba… ahora, como un hijo que había desobedecido constantemente y necesitaba un gran castigo… pero no, no podía, Sirius no… bueno, no tiene el derecho de castigarlo… ¿o sí?. Se había dado cuenta de que su abuelo era muy estricto desde el momento en el que lo había visto, no le quedaba ninguna duda pero Sirius… no le parecía que lo fuera ni siquiera un poco más bien pensaba que era de los que nunca castigan, regañan o…

-- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Por instinto o quizá por temor, cerró la puerta en cuanto escuchó ese grito. Miró por la ventana a Sirius que se dirigía a la puerta y se miraba realmente furioso. Tragó saliva al ver a Soili junto a su padrino…

--Soili se mira muy molesta --murmuró Remus tras él. El chico siguió mirando por la ventana --yo te recomendaría que corrieras.

No lo pensó dos veces y acató la sugerencia de Remus, subió las escaleras como jamás había pensado que podía.

-- ¿Qué tiene Harry? --Charlus bajaba tranquilamente, se podía ver una sonrisa serena en su rostro, algo en verdad extraño.

--Soili y Sirius llegan --dijo Remus abriendo la puerta

-- ¡Jamás pensé que harías algo como esto Charlus, eso lo habría pensado de cualquiera menos de ti! --rugió Soili al poner un pie dentro de la casa

--Bueno Soili, comprar un dragón no es tan increíble, tengo el dinero y el lugar donde criarlo, además mis amigos del bosque…

--Sabes… perfectamente… que… no… me refiero… a… eso --siseó la mujer furiosa. Charlus, curioso, la miró -- ¿Por qué el plan para juntarnos si sabes que…?

-- ¿Dónde pasaron la noche ustedes dos? --la interrumpió Charlus. Sirius giró la cabeza para sonreír, no le cabía duda de que fuera el padre de James y Soili ya temblaba de coraje

-- ¡En la trampa que mandaste…!

--Serás una persona adulta Soili, pero no te permitiré que me hables en ese tono.

Soili cerró la boca. Ese hombre sencillamente era imposible.

--Mandaste a Remus y Harry a que nos pusieran una trampa --inició de nuevo, ahora más serena.

--No sé de lo que me hablas Soili. Remus me ha estado ayudando con unos presupuestos desde que regresé de mi reunión, que por cierto, ustedes no estaban. Y Harry ha estado este tiempo en su habitación, solo salió para mandar unas cartas a sus amigos. Remus, no me quedó del todo claro lo de Alemania, ¿podrías repetírmelo? --les sonrió a los dos atónitos adultos que aún llevaban las ropas de gala y se retiró con una tranquilidad que asfixiaba a Soili.

--Es increíble --siseó Mason mirando con ojos entrecerrados al abuelo --pero Harry me escucha --agregó de forma peligrosa. Sirius se alzó de hombros y la siguió por la escalera.

Al llegar a la habitación de Harry, no tocaron y abrieron la puerta con el mayor silencio que les fue posible. El lugar se miraba deshabitado. Revisaron debajo de la cama, el closet, en la cornisa y en todo lugar donde un muchacho de 13 años pudiera esconderse. Pero Harry Potter no estaba en ninguna parte.

--Tiene 13 años Soili, piensa… --murmuraba paseándose por la estancia. Ya habían revisado toda la mansión y solo se le ocurría el enorme bosque. Pero también era imposible. No creía que Harry prefiriera que su abuelo lo matara.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron pensando el escondite ideal de un adolescente. Mientras Remus, intentó por todos los medios, mantenerse alejado de eso dos. Ya ni siquiera le interesaba saber como había resultado todo, le era suficiente ver la pasión con la que buscaban a Harry y recordar como le había hablado Soili a Charlus, para imaginar suficiente.

Charlus estaba muy tranquilo, cinco horas y ni siquiera había preguntado por su nieto, raro que no le hubiera importado que no apareciera para la hora de la comida. Soili volvía a revisar la casa. En cambio Sirius, sonriente caminaba por los jardines y rodeaba la casa. A unos metros estaban unos enormes árboles que aún pertenecían al terreno de la mansión. Fue hacia ahí y los pasó. Amplió su sonrisa al ver la puerta de cristal. Recordaba esconderse ahí junto con James después de hacer una broma, salían cuando creían que todo se había olvidado, pero no era así, solo asustaban a Charlus y los castigaba. Giró la perilla y entró, la casita seguía igual, los mismos muebles y el mismo foco viejo colgando del techo. También, un adolescente sentado en el destartalado colchón del año en que Charlus sería un niño. Los ojos de Harry casi escaparon de sus cuencas, tragó saliva y se pegó a la pared. Sirius soltó una risita traviesa y se acercó al muchacho. Cada paso que daba, miraba con más atención a Harry. Era increíble el tremendo parecido que tenía con su viejo amigo, pero al mismo tiempo que se pareciera a Lily. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se dejó caer junto a Harry. El niño lo miró esperando una explosión, podía ver la cabeza de su padrino inflarse hasta ponerse morada, roja, azul y demás colores hasta que explotara bañándolo por…

--Harry --un murmullo interrumpió los pensamientos del chico, no dijo nada, no podía, estaba congelado. --Gracias…

-- ¡Sirius te juro que no quería pero mi abuelo es tremendamente, hábil, me presionó y amenazó, no quería en verdad yo no quería pero debía porque mi abuelo…! ¿Qué dijiste?

--Gracias --repitió Sirius sonriente. Harry se giró para verlo mejor.

-- ¿Por qué?

--Cuando tenía tu edad, salí con Soili por una tonta apuesta, conforme la traté me di cuenta de la persona que era. Siempre ha tenido un carácter de los mil diablos pero es una excelente persona… por el estúpido de Peter, ella se enteró antes de que pudiera decírselo y explicarle… desde entonces me odió o dijo odiarme y yo… ¿Qué podía hacer?, fingir que no me interesaba y bromear y hacerle la vida imposible. Anoche fue una noche… --dejó de mirar un inexistente punto sobre la puerta y miró al chico que le ponía toda la atención --...entenderás cuando seas mayor --murmuró con una pícara sonrisa, Harry se sonrojó levemente, pero también sonreía. --el caso, que pude explicarle todo…

-- ¿Quieres decir que te perdonó?

--Sí, y me dio otra oportunidad

-- ¡Eso quiere decir que no están molestos! --exclamó Harry poniéndose de rodillas emocionado

--No exactamente --Harry dejó su felicidad por un lado y miró a su padrino -- ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas al mandar una nota como esa?! --increíble como un hombre podía pasar de la más absoluta felicidad y embobamiento a una furia con un tic sobre la ceja derecha.

--Yo… yo…

-- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que nos preocupamos?...

--Lo siento…

-- ¡Sí, con un "lo siento" me consigues un corazón nuevo!... Harry --dejó de gritar y levantó la barbilla del muchacho --no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma por favor

--No lo haré, lo siento…

Sirius sonrió de nuevo y lo abrazó. Un par de minutos después salieron del lugar.

--Harry --murmuró Sirius camino a la casa

-- ¿Mmm?

--Estás castigado

-- ¿Qué?

-- Potter --siseó Soili de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Harry apartó la vista de su padrino y miró a la peligrosa mujer

--So… So… So… ¿dónde pasaste la noche?, te busqué para entregarte el resumen que me habías pedido y no te encontré --dijo Harry tranquilamente. Soili alzó los brazos al cielo pidiendo ayuda, pero solo obtuvo una risita de Sirius.

--La sangre es increíble --siseó Soili acercándose a Harry --pero tú… si vas a saber quien es Soili Mason --agregó tomándolo del brazo, el chico miró implorante a su padrino al ser jalado por su psicópata profesora, Sirius se alzó de hombros con una radiante sonrisa.

Los gritos de Soili se escucharon por una hora exactamente, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Y al día siguiente, Harry tuvo una reluciente escoba nueva a los pies de su cama, con la que hasta Sirius se sorprendió. Pero Soili argumentó que no le gustaba ningún deporte y que tampoco haría algo para que creciera el fanatismo de absurdos como ese que el mundo jamás necesitaría. Un brillo especial en su mirada hizo a Harry sonreírle en agradecimiento.

Desde esa broma que hiciera sudar a Harry. Soili y Sirius platicaban como seres civilizados. No había obtenido respuesta de sus amigos pero tenía esperanza de que contestaran, aún faltaba para su cumpleaños, quería presumirles a su abuelo, mismo que tenía días portándose más raro de lo normal. Cada vez estaba menos tiempo en casa y Alain pasaba más tiempo ahí, algo que a Sirius no terminaba de agradar. La confianza que el anciano depositaba en ese jovenzuelo simplemente lo exasperaba y más que Charlus lo defendiera tanto pero si eso le molestaba, no se comparaba con la frase: "te arrepentirás de insultarlo tanto Orión, te arrepentirás", eso sí terminaba haciéndolo rabiar y por lo general, con un deseo de transformarse en perro y alzar la pata justo en sus lujosos zapatos armani o ese maldito traje del mismo diseñador. Seguro estafaba a Charlus, no podría comprar ese tipo de ropa de ninguna otra forma, pero si llegaba a planteárselo al abuelo Potter, solo ganaba la amenaza de un bastonazo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Harry seguía sin recibir respuesta de sus amigos. Lo único que lo consolaba un poco era que Aymará iba a visitarlo, le había dicho algo sobre un trato de su abuelo con la madre de la chica, no había entendido mucho pero por lo menos podía hablar con alguien de su edad, aunque solo en la casa y si era fuera, bajo la atenta vigilancia de algún adulto. Aún no podían creer que algo tan desastroso como la trampa de Sirius y Soili hubiera resultado tan bien y justo esa tarde del 30 de julio volvían a recordarlo.

-

* * *

--flash back--

* * *

--Hola Mason --murmuró Sirius recostado en un cómodo diván.

Soili miró boquiabierta el hermoso lugar, una elegante cena para dos sobre una delicada mesa con dos velas, champagne enfriándose, música romántica y más allá, tras una cortina semi transparente una enorme cama en forma de corazón con pétalos de rosa formando corazones concéntricos. Y quizá lo mejor de la habitación, Sirius vestido con un esmoquin blanco (que extrañamente hacía resaltar sus ojos).

--Te dejaron un regalo --agregó Sirius señalando la mesita de centro donde estaba una caja con un lindo moño.

Sin terminar de creerlo se acercó y abrió la caja… un hermoso vestido de gala, zapatillas y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para una cita romántica.

--Voy… a… terminar… de… aniquilar… a… los… Potter… de… la… faz… de… la… tierra --siseó Soili entrecortadamente, la furia que empezaba a invadirla apenas si la dejaba despegar la mandíbula.

--No te olvides de Lupin

--Primero a los Potter… Charlus no tenía derecho y Harry me dio una estaca de chocolate blanco.

Soili arrojó hasta Sirius la estaca que Aymará le había dado, el animago la tomó y de una mordida le arrancó la punta, evitó reír pues él también estaba molesto por tan mala broma y si reía, Soili desataría su furia con él y no con quienes debía y para cuando llegara con ellos ya no obtendría el mejor resultado. Trató de no sacar a colación el tema de la estaca de chocolate, solo reía en su imaginación con la imagen de fieros vampiros peleando con Soili quien blandía una estaca de chocolate y a un vampiro prendido de la estaca. Pero intentaba evitarlo, aunque por más que lo intentaba le era casi imposible.

-- ¿Por qué vistes eso Black?

Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas y le sonrió seductoramente, Soili rodó los ojos molesta.

--Después de diez minutos aquí, mi ropa desapareció, no tuve otra opción que ponerme esto --contestó tranquilamente

--No te creo, solo quieres que…

--No me creas Soila-loca --Soili apretó furiosa la mandíbula, Sirius se disponía a comer --veremos que dices cuando estés totalmente desnuda y… --se interrumpió por algo frío en la cara, se llevó una mano al rostro y se quitó algo de merengue de limón, tomó la ternera y deseando que estuviera viva y entera, se la arrojó a Soili quien para diversión del animago llevaba una túnica blanca logrando resaltar la salsa de uva de la carne.

Empezaron a arrojarse todo lo que podían levantar, 9 minutos después, la varita de Soili desapareció logrando arrancarle un grito histérico mezclado con furia. Y pasado un minuto. Sirius haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, se giró recibiendo un pastel en la espalda. Soili le iba a gritar que le diera la cara cuando se sintió ligera y con frío. Bajó la mirada y lo que le salió fue la maldición más altisonante que Sirius había escuchado.

Ya se había cansado de maldecir a los Potter y un poco a Lupin. Incluso se había dado por vencida, no podía salir de ese maldito lugar y le había hecho caso a Sirius. Ahora los dos estaban sentados en la cama hablando tranquilamente.

--Dímelo otra vez --murmuró Sirius

--Están Harry, Charlus y Remus atados bajo el inclemente sol del Sahara, alguien los bañó de miel, de pronto aparecen unas enormes y hambrientas hormigas del desierto que atraídas por el dulce se les acercan, primero muerden sus pies, después suben por sus brazos… las patas de las hormigas están recubiertas por pequeños y filosos pinchos que entran en la piel mientras avanzan, con sus enormes tenazas, entran por sus oídos y los hacen retorcerse de un terrible dolor… cuando, minutos después, ya que han saciado su feroz apetito, aparecen caníbales y los llevan a su tribu para desmembrarlos lenta y dolorosamente… pero eso no se compara con lo que les haré cuando regresemos --su mirada parecía demente, Sirius sonreía disfrutando lo que Soili acababa de contar.

--Oye --dijo Sirius quince minutos después y cerca de doce botellas de vino vacías a su alrededor, Soili giró la cabeza y lo miró --es un desperdicio la música sonando sola y esta ropa

-- Estás hecho un asco

Sirius asintió, fue hacia la revuelta mesa y la jaló hacia Soili. Agarró algunos pasteles maltrechos que quedaban, la sopera y el tazón de aderezo. Soili cerró los ojos al sentir en su cabeza las diferentes texturas.

-- ¡Te mato! --gritó cuando Sirius dejaba las vasijas vacías sobre la mesa.

Una carrera comenzó, Sirius reía divertido mientras Soili lo seguía gritando improperios característicos de una niña de 5 años.

-- ¡Oye! --exclamó Sirius deteniéndose de golpe, Soili frenó dispuesta a saltarle encima --tú me dejaste hecho un asco, ya no habrá diferencia… y jamás me ha gustado que alguien muera en vano

-- ¿Estás invitándome a bailar?

--Sí dices que sí, sí…

--Que los Potter no desaparezcan del universo en vano --dijo Soili sonriéndole.

Justo en ese momento, una melodía lenta y romántica empezó. Se miraron como adolescentes y comenzaron a bailar.

--Lo lamento, jamás te quise herir --le murmuró Sirius al oído cinco minutos después

-- ¿A qué te refieres? --preguntó ella sin levantar la cabeza del hombro

--La apuesta, en la escuela… me arrepentí de ella un minuto después de que te dije "hola" y tú me sonreíste

--Creo que tomaste demasiado vino ya --dijo hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos plateados

--Quizá sí, quizá no --contestó él robándole un beso

--Sí y yo también --murmuró abrazándose del cuello de Sirius y besándolo ahora ella…

* * *

--fin flash back--

* * *

--Por lo menos resultó bien --dijo Aymará sonriente, Harry asintió -- ¿pasa algo? --preguntó ante la seriedad del chico, él negó. --vamos Harry, si te puedo ayudar…

--No, es que… mañana es mi cumpleaños y mis amigos no han contestado mi carta

--No te preocupes, son tus amigos… ya lo harán

--Supongo… mi abuelo me llama, nos vemos mañana Aymará --murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía de su pantalón restos de césped.

Al día siguiente pasó lo que Harry había deseado desde que recordaba, lo despertaron con un muy mal entonado "feliz cumpleaños". Aunque lo agradeció.

--Felicidades Harry --murmuró Charlus abrazando con fuerza al chico --recuerda hijo, siempre te querré, pase lo que pase… te amo Harry --le susurró el anciano al oído. Harry lo miró extrañado. No pudo preguntar nada porque los demás lo abrazaban y escuchaba el grito de su mejor amigo. Ron y Hermione aparecían en la puerta y se le lanzaban encima. Harry olvidó lo extraño que se portaba su abuelo y compartió con sus amigos entre risas su experiencia ese verano.

Mientras los chicos se ponían al corriente con todo lo que habían hecho esos días, los adultos se dispersaron por la casa para terminar de arreglar la fiesta para Harry. Charlus se miraba más feliz de lo normal, incluso le había dado un regalo a Sirius, mismo que le pidió abriera hasta las 5 de la tarde, conociendo la naturaleza misteriosa de Charlus, obedeció, además, seguro tenía un hechizo que le causaría mucho dolor si se le ocurría abrirlo antes.

Harry no se cansó de contarle a sus amigos con lujo de detalle, cada cosa que hizo o le pasó desde que conoció a su abuelo y cuando Aymará llegó, entre los dos contaron la trampa que le habían puesto a Sirius.

--Si escucho una vez más esa historia te juro que no podrás hablar por mucho tiempo --dijo Sirius sonriente mientras entraba a la estancia, se miraba simplemente radiante. --todo listo, vamos a comer pastel

-- ¿Mi abuelo?

--Desde la mañana fue a su habitación, dijo que tenía sueño que no había dormido bien anoche… despiértalo, también dijo que quería embarrarte la cara de pastel.

Harry asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras mientras los demás salían al patio trasero. Llegó a la habitación de su abuelo, solo empujó la puerta y miró el lugar desde el umbral. Era un lugar sombrío, podía sentirse una magia extraña en esas cuatro paredes. Llamó en un susurro pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró al anciano dormido cómoda y perfectamente en la cama, se cubría con un elegante edredón bordado con hilo de oro. Se acercó con cautela y movió la mano de su abuelo mientras volvía a llamarlo.

--Abuelo, todo está listo en el patio trasero… abuelo… oye, ¿todo bien? --le tocó el rostro al ver que seguía sin respuesta. Sintió un hoyo en el estómago… debía ser una broma… --está… frío… frío como si… --corrió el edredón y el hoyo se transformó en un apretado nudo… ¿Por qué dormía con una túnica tan elegante?, negó incrédulo y corrió al baño. Seguro su abuelo estaba escondido jugándole una muy mala broma en su cumpleaños. No había nada, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban y con el corazón amenazándole con salirse por su garganta miró en el closet y bajo la cama, incluso, se asomó por la ventana, Sirius le hacía señas para que se apurara. Él negó incrédulo, eso no podía estarle pasando. Regresó con su abuelo y pegó el oído al pecho del anciano… el silencio le cayó de golpe y lo cubrió con una rapidez aterradora. Las lágrimas empezaban a correr en silencio mientras lentamente levantaba la cabeza y miraba la cama --no abuelo… por favor no --escuchó al reloj de la estancia dar las cinco de la tarde. Miró un sobre en la mano izquierda de Charlus, con la mano temblorosa lo tomó y lo abrió, pasó la vista por las elegantes líneas del viejo pergamino: --_Cada noche hago lo mismo, me voy a dormir con esta carta en mis manos y cada mañana repito lo que empecé hace mucho tiempo, vuelvo a guardarlo para cuando la noche caiga volver con ese ritual. Si por fin estas letras son escuchadas --_mientras leía, las lágrimas seguían corriendo libres por sus mejillas y caían una a una haciéndolo sentir como el ultimo atisbo de su infancia terminaba de esfumarse junto con esas palabras muertas --_quiere decir que rompí ese adictivo círculo. Desde hace más de diez años que aquí dice lo mismo, pero hace unos días tuve que cambiarlo… una esperanza increíble alargó mi débil existir, encontré un pilar que logró mantenerme por un mes desafiando lo que todos los médicos y sanadores habían dicho, les dije que viviría por más de 2 días con el debido impulso, mi nieto Harry lo logró, en verdad lamento no haber podido criarlo como se merecía y darle este dolor… pero hijo, recuerda que siempre te amaré… solo espero que el momento de mi suceso no empañe su sonrisa y que enfrente todo como lo harían sus padres, con optimismo que… --_no pudo seguir leyendo, dejó resbalar el pergamino entre sus dedos y se aferró al inerte cuerpo, no podía creer que su abuelo hubiera muerto… no podía morir, no podía… -- ¡NOOO! --gritó todo lo que pudo, miraba a Charlus, le frotaba el rostro intentando despertarlo y lo llamaba en susurros.

--Harry, ¿Qué pasa? --Sirius llegaba agotado, respiraba agitadamente y se miraba asustado. El chico se giró hacia su padrino y sonrió sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer. Se acercó a él limpiándose el rostro, sonreía pero sus ojos no lo hacían.

--Ya… ya… estuvo bueno de bromas Sirius, no… no es gracioso --tartamudeó con dolor, negaba repetidas veces. Sirius lo miraba sin comprender --no es divertido, dile… dile a mi abuelo que salga porque no me divierto… dile que no es divertido --se abrazó a su padrino y volvió a llorar. El ver el rostro desconcertado del adulto le tiró la endeble esperanza de que fuera una cruel broma.

--Harry ¿Qué tienes? --lo abrazaba y miraba preocupado, el chiquillo seguía llorando mientras se aferraba cada vez más. Gritaba negando y rogaba porque la broma terminara, Sirius no entendía, solo pudo apartar la mirada de su ahijado cuando éste se separaba y comenzaba a golpearle el pecho reclamándole la broma. Intentó llamar a Charlus pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver la cama. Recordaba esa túnica con la que Charlus dormía… él había ido junto con James y Charlus a comprarla poco antes de la boda de su amigo, Charlus había dicho que cuando muriera quería que lo cremaran con esa túnica… que lo cremaran… --no… --la palabra salió en un susurro, las lágrimas empezaron a bañarle el rostro en silencio y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar con más fuerza a Harry e intentar sacarlo de la habitación, pero el chico se le soltó cuando llegaban a la puerta y corrió a aferrarse al cuerpo de su abuelo. Sirius les gritó a Soili y a Remus antes de intentar separar a Harry.

Cuando Soili y Remus llegaron a la habitación se toparon con Sirius que lloraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta y a Harry aferrado a algo en la cama.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Soili cautelosa, Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, la castaña presintió algo y se abrazó a Ron, el pelirrojo sin comprender solo le palpó torpemente la espalda.

--Charlus… --Soili lo miró, Sirius no podía seguir hablando, un grito ahogado lo interrumpió, descargó parte de su frustración dando un puñetazo a la pared. Remus corrió hacia la cama. Golpeó el colchón al reconocer a lo que Harry se abrazaba. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se giró hacia Soili y negó lentamente.

Soili negó desesperada, no podía ser… debía estar entendiendo todo mal. Se acercó a Harry. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y llevó dos temblorosos dedos hasta el cuello de Charlus Potter… no había nada, estaba frío y no podía sentir su pulso. Se desplomó de rodillas sin creerlo.

--Hola --una ronca voz los hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Alain con los ojos rojos y una elegante túnica negra los miraba --no estén tristes, Charlus no lo habría querido, Harry es tu cumpleaños… sé que no lo harás pero prometí decirlo… sigue festejando que cuando una vida se apaga, otra se enciende…

--Era… la única familia que tenía --siseó Harry furioso, no podía dejar de llorar o quitar los brazos de alrededor de su abuelo.

--Termina de leer la nota, después, por favor, vayan a la biblioteca, tengo… --se limpió un par de lágrimas interrumpido por un sollozo que involuntario se le escapó y continuó: --...mucho que informarles --miró un par de segundos el cuerpo sobre la cama y dio media vuelta --Charlus siempre me dijo que aquel que lo quisiera, no lloraría por su muerte… cuando supo de ti Harry, aseguró haber visto la misma fortaleza Potter que tu padre y él tuvieron…

Harry se sentó en la cama y tomó el pergamino del piso. Alain ya bajaba las escaleras. El chico corrigió la garganta y armándose de esa fortaleza, leyó:

--_...que es la única forma que existe para salir adelante, eres fuerte Harry y quiero que me lo demuestres. Independientemente de si existe el cielo o el infierno, de si reencarno o simplemente no hay más… quiero que me demuestres que eres un Potter. _

_No se sabe si alguien es grande mientras vive, los amigos pueden ser todo menos amigos, cuando se muere es cuando se sabe quien fuiste. Es en la muerte cuando se conoce a los amigos… Orión, sabes que nunca dejo nada inconcluso y creo que es hora de que abras ese regalo que te di… (no sigas leyendo hasta que ese niño obedezca) --_Harry guardó silencio y miró a su padrino. El rostro de Sirius dibujó una sombra de su sonrisa. Sacó el pequeño paquete de su túnica y lo abrió. Sonrió más declaradamente mirando el interior, le asintió a Harry para que siguiera leyendo para después volver a ver el interior de la caja. --_quiero que lo hagas Orión cuando ya hayan hablado con Alain… vayan y no lloren mi muerte, mejor rían su vida…_ --dobló con lentitud el pergamino y lo guardó en su túnica. No podía dejar de llorar, se giró hacia su abuelo y volvió a abrazarlo.

Sirius se acercó a Harry y se arrodilló junto a él mientras los demás salían camino a la biblioteca y lo abrazó.

--Tu abuelo siempre decía eso… siempre dijo que no quería que lloraran su muerte… porque no había nada que hacer, con llorar no se podía lograr nada… vayamos con Alain para cumplir con los deseos de tu abuelo Harry… --ayudó al chico a levantar y abrazándolo con fuerza lo llevó hasta donde los demás los esperaban.

Cuando llegaron, Alain encendió el televisor que tenía preparado y puso atención. Al instante apareció el escritorio tras el que el muchacho estaba y poco después se formó el estricto rostro de Charlus Potter. Harry no pudo evitar llorar al verlo, se aferró a su padrino.

-- Lo primero que digo y lo primero que hacen, ¡deja de llorar Harry! --exigió molesto, el chico miró el televisor --no quiero que llores, solo espero que no sea ninguna mala fecha o coincida con el aniversario de muerte de tus padres o algo peor --Harry dibujó una sombría sonrisa irónica --pero no importa porque no quiero que te entristezcas… no les dije que mi enfermedad seguía porque quería que disfrutaras de tus vacaciones y si hubiera podido morir lejos de ti, créeme que lo habría hecho solo para que no sufrieras, pero supongo que habría sido peor… tu padrino es el mejor para no dejarme mentir con lo que diré Harry… nunca dejo nada volando… desde el día en que Sirius se estrelló en mi terraza cayendo de no sé cuantos metros desde ese hiperactivo hipogrifo, le pedí a Alain que modificara nuestro plan… --todos enarcaron una ceja, el Charlus del video rió estridentemente --...me encantaría ver sus caras, Alain por favor… --el susodicho asintió y le tendió a Sirius un sobre tamaño carta para volver tras el escritorio. El animago abrió el sobre y sacó algunos pergaminos que leyó interesado. En el video, Charlus tamborileaba sobre su escritorio esperando a que Sirius terminara de leer.

--Pero esto no es… -- balbuceó Sirius incrédulo

-- ¿…posible?, ¿dime que es imposible para Charlus Potter, Orión? --Sirius miró el video, Charlus sonreía. --me costó algunos millones aquí y otros por allá, unas falsificaciones por acullá, amenazas por ahí, mi palabra de honor y otras cosillas sin importancia. Jamás te dejaría desamparado Harry, créeme y ahora Orión puedes hacerlo… --Sirius lo miró sin saber a lo que se refería, Charlus rodó los ojos --el regalo Orión…

Sirius asintió. Ni Ron o Hermione podían creer lo bizarro que eso era. Parecía que Charlus supiera exactamente lo que pasaría.

Sirius sacó de nuevo la caja de la túnica y se giró hacia Soili.

--Sé que a veces me porto como un tonto --murmuró abriendo la caja.

--Espero que lo digas de una forma adecuada Orión, porque si no lo haces bien la otra parte de mi plan se vería un poco afectada y Alain tendría que cambiar muchas cosas, además de lo que gasté y…

-- ¿Quieres callarte?

-- ¡No uses ese tono conmigo Orión! --replicó el video. Harry casi olvidaba que su abuelo acababa de morir, sonrió al ver que Sirius se encogía e incluso se disculpaba.

--Cásate conmigo Soili

--No es el momento Sirius --murmuró Soili secando algunas lágrimas que insistían en salir.

--Charlus, no quiere --se quejó Sirius mirando el televisor como niño al que le habían negado una golosina

--Soili, me pasé mis últimos días planeando que ustedes dos terminaran juntos como para que solo por mi muerte te niegues lo que has deseado desde que yo recuerdo y por merlín santo, deja ya de llorar…

Soili aceptó el anillo mientras le daba un tierno beso a Sirius. En el video, Charlus sonreía satisfecho.

--Ahora, por favor… sigan con su vida, no vale la pena llorar por algo que no se puede evitar… sé feliz Harry…

--Abuelo --murmuró Harry cuando el televisor se apagaba. Intentó salir corriendo a la habitación se Charlus pero Sirius lo atajó rápidamente. Alain, con las lágrimas marcándole el rostro nuevamente, les pidió que se sentaran que eso aún no terminaba. Harry se tranquilizó un poco pero se rehusó a sentarse.

--Leeré el testamento… --murmuró Alain poniéndose de pie --_Yo, Charlus Potter, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, por mucho que la mayoría lo dude… --_sonrieron al escuchar eso, el carácter de Charlus jamás cambiaría ni en algo tan serio --..._dejo mi capital a mi nieto Harry Potter, dinero que quedará en manos de Orión, que por fortuna estará casado con una mujer de armas tomar y así no podrá derrocharla en mujeres, hasta que mi nieto tenga la mayoría de edad. Mi mansión, en la que viví gran parte de mi vida por mi deseo queda a manos de Airam, ella sabrá que hacer, por nuestro viejo trato. La casa de Londres pasará a nombre de Orión, mi hijo postizo. Para Alain, quedará la pequeña bóveda… _ --se interrumpió sin creerlo, no recordaba esa parte y eso que él lo había escrito. Ante la petición, por cierto, rara petición amable de Sirius, continuó. --..._subterránea del banco de Salem como remuneración a todos los favores que me hizo y el peligro que corrió. El departamento de Liverpool y como se atreva a negarse voy y le jalo los pies por la noche, será de Remus Lupin… el resto pasa a manos de Harry Potter… ahora solo resta pedirles una vez más y espero me hagan caso… vivan sus vidas._

_--_Otra cosa… --dieron un brinco cuando el televisor se encendía --Harry, el profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago y muy sabio… pero no siempre tiene razón, piensa todo bien Harry… --después de un guiño de Charlus, el televisor volvía a apagarse.

--Era mi deber informarles todo, ahora, no tengo nada en este lugar… me iré a hacer lo que Charlus querría, viviré mi vida y estudiaré danza clásica --les sonrió y con una educada reverencia se dispuso a salir.

--Oye --dijo Sirius respirando hondo, Alain se giró --lamento haberte tratado como lo hice

--Descuida, Charlus dijo que te disculparías. Por cierto Sirius, en ese mismo sobre están los papeles que necesitarás para la adopción de Harry, solo necesitas una acta de matrimonio para que todo sea más fácil y tu firma. Me retiro.

--Esto es… --murmuró Harry un par de minutos después.

--Harry, nada podemos hacer… debemos… --intentó decir Sirius, pero Harry lo interrumpía

--Imposible, no puedo creer que mi abuelo haya muerto y en mi cumpleaños… --nadie pudo decir algo ante eso, solo se unieron a la tristeza y desgracia que embargaban nuevamente a Harry Potter…

Esa noche nadie durmió. Las criaturas de la noche hicieron guardia en el jardín a plena luz de luna. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, cientos de hermosos seres distribuidos en círculos concéntricos guardando las cenizas del único mago con el que habían podido pactar. La reina de los vampiros dejaba escapar delicadas lágrimas que brillaban en su pálida piel. Los simples mortales miraban el rito de esos seres para mostrar su respeto a alguien que admiraban. En perfecto orden, uno por uno depositaban una gota de su sangre en esa urna de mármol, susurraban algo que deseaban escuchar y con una reverencia se retiraban… repitiéndose por toda la noche.

Muy temprano por la mañana. Lo poco que querían llevar lo habían empacado ya. En los enormes portones esperaban Sirius y Soili con un traslador listo. Harry se despedía de la chica que le había causado algunos problemas casi letales para obtener su amistad.

-- ¡Harry, en dos minutos, ven ya! --gritó Sirius mirando su reloj. Harry besó la mejilla de Aymará. La chica, en un error causado por un movimiento brusco le besó la comisura de los labios ocasionando en ambos un gracioso sonrojo. -- ¡HARRY! --insistió Sirius. El chico miró a su padrino y sonrió. Agradecía el haber conocido a su abuelo, el poco tiempo que lo había tratado logró conocerlo bien, había sido un gran hombre que antes de buscar su tranquilidad en los últimos días que le quedaban. Se encargó de no dejarlo desamparado. Ahora tenía una familia y todo gracias a su abuelo.

Harry y Sirius no lograron cambiar al excéntrico y estricto millonario, fue el excéntrico y estricto millonario quien logró cambiar a Harry y Sirius.

* * *

**_Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí ;D... una buena noticia... un fic menos, me faltan cerca de quince jajajajajajaja_**

**SION**

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


End file.
